When Angels Die
by Riley Cat
Summary: Harry is wrongly accused of a murder and 10 years later he is free but he has changed... future violence and SLASH H/D#COMPLETE#
1. ch:1

When Angels Die  
  
  
  
By: Riley Cat  
  
  
  
Ch: 1  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Instead they belong to the goddess J.K.R Rowling herself.  
  
Italics indicate flashbacks. '..' indicates thoughts "." indicates speech  
  
The pale light from the full moon seeped through the bars in pale strips, glittering off the bars and illuminating the gray stonewalls. A tiny figure sat huddled by the window, watching in silence as the cold moon made her rounds. The night laid still, no one moved and for once the screaming stopped. All was silent.  
  
The dark figured sat hunched in on himself and contemplated his existence. The walls around him were cold and shown scratches on their surface. Tally marks to keep track of how long he had been living in this hell. Ten long years, cried the walls. Long enough for one to lose their minds.  
  
Harry Potter gazed out of the window, lost in his thoughts and all alone in his tiny cell in Azkaban, the prison in which he was wrongly left to die. The memory of how this pitiful excuse of an existence came about haunted him day and night, replaying the betrayal of his friends, haunting him and never leaving him alone.  
  
It started out as a simple day. Warm and sunny with a forget-me-not blue sky and not a cloud in sight. A small breeze wafted in through the open windows as Harry followed his two best friends down the corridor, drifting off into thoughts of Quidditch practice while he ignored the couple as they quietly fought. Ever since Ron and Hermione had become a couple, Harry had been left with this feeling of being alone. He knew he wasn't, of course, but there were times when he was overcome by a deep since of lose.  
  
That same feeling was threatening to overcome him now. Harry knew that he had to leave, get out of sight, before his friends noticed anything was wrong with him. Harry didn't want to worry them with his own troubles so, making an excuse, he fled to take refuge in the nearest bathroom. Pulling a thin dagger from his robe pocket, Harry let the cool blade flow like water over his wrist. The feel of the blade digging into his skin and the release of hot blood making its way in tiny rivulets down his wrist made Harry catch his breath. This was a feeling Harry could handle, the pain being a friend to him. The sharp throbbing from his wound helped to chase away that cold feeling of fear, of the feeling that he might actually be truly alone.  
  
Harry must not have cleaned the wound up very well, for when he left the bathroom and tried to make his way to the Great Hall he was stopped by a mob of people standing at the entrance. "There he is!" some one cried. The whole mob turned on him and restrained him from moving. Shouts of "He did it!" and "Harry's a killer!" wormed their way into his ears. He tried to ask what everyone was talking about until he saw it- the dead bodies of the Weasley twins lying there with blood seeping around their limp forms.  
  
"How could you Harry!? I thought of you as family!" Ron Weasley shouted, his pale face streaked with tears. Hermione stood beside him, staring at Harry like she wanted to curse him. Suddenly, Ron launched himself at Harry, hitting any part of his body that he could reach. No one tried to stop him and by the time a professor had managed to pull Ron of Harry, he was bleeding heavily and had his arm broken almost in half. Harry never tried to defend himself; he knew no one was listening, especially since his own blood coated his wrist. Everyone took in the blood and said it was the twin's blood on Harry's hand.  
  
The worst part came when Dumbledore himself said Harry was to be sent in for a trial. Even the Headmaster thought he could kill someone. The trial past swiftly and Harry was convicted for a crime he did not committed. Pansy Parkinson told the jury she had seen Harry stab the two and hurried off so he wouldn't be seen. The girl was a great actress and put on the performance of a lifetime. By the time she had given her account of what happened, the whole place was in tears. The only people who had even tried to defend Harry were Severus Snape and, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Nothing helped, however, as Harry was sent off to Azkaban at the age of 15 with the whole wizarding world believing that he was a killer.  
  
"Ten years" croaked Harry Potter as he swept his long dirty hair off his shoulders. "Ten long years and now they regret their actions. Yet a price is always paid to those who falsely accuse someone. Let it be paid in full." Tomorrow Harry would be free and everyone else would pay.  
  
AN: I know I'm not finished with my other story but this just popped into my head and I started to write. I also know that it is way longer than my other story and has already been done but I just couldn't help myself! Please review and criticism is welcome. Enjoy! 


	2. ch: 2

When Angels Die  
  
  
  
By: Riley Cat  
  
  
  
Ch: 2  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
"Are you ready to leave?" asked Dumbledore, looking calmly at Harry Potter. No matter how calm his face looked, on the inside all Dumbledore felt was pity and an immense load of guilt. How could he, the greatest Headmaster Hogworts has ever seen, believe that the Boy-Who-Lived could kill someone they loved like family? He had been blind to the truth and ten years later he was able to see what had really happened.  
  
Harry turned his gaunt featured towards Dumbledores' face, seeing and yet not seeing the man who had spoke to him. Dumbledore gasped in shock. Those eyes that were once as bright as green flames stared blankly back at him, void of any personality. They looked nothing like Sirius Black's had when he had escaped from Azkaban; no, Harry's were worse, all broken and lifeless. Then again, Harry had been through much more than his godfather.  
  
Dumbledore hid his shock and gently repeated his question. With a blank look and a tilted head, Harry finally rose from his spot on the filthy floor and walked to the bars of his cell. He waited while the bars pulled back, slowly opened, and relinquished their hold on Harry's freedom. Up and down the halls screaming could be heard and Harry knew that the dementor's were severely disappointed in losing their favorite chew toy. Merlin only knew how they agreed to allow Harry to leave.  
  
Harry stepped out of his cell and followed Dumbledore out of his private hell. The first breath of fresh air took Harry by surprise. He looked around at the brightly light world around him and it hit him-he was free! Harry grinned broadly as he stretched, enjoying the feeling of the warm air wrapping itself around his body. Harry knew that no matter how long he toasted in the sun or bask in the heat around him, he would never like the day. It revealed too much about the world; instead he loved the cold night, the darkness that mirrored his soul and hid him from view.  
  
"It is time that we leave Harry" said Dumbledore, breaking into Harry's thoughts. He nodded his dirty head and followed Dumbledore to an awaiting carriage. "This will take us to the outer limits of the prison area where we will floo to the mainland. After we arrive there, we will use a port key specially designed to take us to Hogworts" they settled themselves in to the carriage while the older wizard explained the plan. "You will be able to clean up when we arrive and later the others would like to see you." Harry's voice interrupted Dumbledore before he could continue any farther.  
  
"Who wants to see me?" he croaked, his voice rusty from disuse. "Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley wish-" Harry started to laugh softly at the short list of names. "Do they honestly think I want to see them? Two of them I will speak to but the others helped throw me in to hell without a word said in my defense! Do they think that I might forgive them? I'll never forgive them for this nor will I ever forgive you." Harry turned his eyes on Dumbledore, his gaze a mirror of hate and broken faith. 'Poor Harry. Because of a mistake made from false evidence, we have broken your spirit. I am so sorry' thought Dumbledore.  
  
His eyes must have shone the pity he felt, for Harry's next words shocked him "Don't pity me, asshole, don't you dare pity me! I have seen too much in my life to be pitied by a betraying jackass like you!" Harry's young face was so full of hate and rage that it shocked him to the bone. "Don't you dare pity me, old man, or I will do to you what I was throne into that hell of a prison for doing!" Dumbledore was scared at Harry's outburst but more afraid of that look in his eyes. Harry was serious and that made Dumbledores' job even harder. You shouldn't be afraid of the one you are trying to help.  
  
Harry leaned back in his chair and gazed out the window. Most of the journey past in silence until he asked when they finally figured out he was innocent. Apparently, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were death eaters and ordered by Voldemort to hurt Harry. So, they decided to kill the Weasley twins in order to get Harry sent to Azkaban and out of Voldermorts way. A ministry worker switched the Veritaserum Potion that was supposed to be used on the real killers and they told the Ministry their made up story.  
  
"So it's because of them that I was sent there. Good to know- now I can get my revenge" with an insane looking grin, Harry stared out the window in silence. Dumbledore gazed at Harry in horror and answered no more questions the rest of the ride.  
  
AN: Sorry this is so long (or short) but I couldn't help it! I hope some one likes this story even though it makes absolutely no sense! I know I don't explain why Harry is not released immediately but it will be told in later chapters. I would like to thank those who reviewed and showed me my mistake. Please review and criticism is welcome. ~Ta-ta 


	3. ch: 3

When Angels Die By: Riley Cat Ch: 3 Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly enough.  
  
**** Flashbacks '.'Thoughts ".."Speech  
  
The halls of Hogworts looked just the same as the day Harry was taken away. The walls gleamed a cold gray in the sunlight, the floors where clean and polished. Even the empty rooms were bare of any dust or dirt. Harry glided down the corridors in silence, deftly ignoring the old wizard who walked besides him.  
  
When they had finally arrived at Hogworts, the two men had come to an arrangement- Dumbledore won't ask any questions about how Harry is doing and Harry would basically ignore him the whole time. Harry knew that this would eventually try the older wizards patience but he just saw this as one of the side benefits to revenge.  
  
Harry could feel old memories trying to press in on his mind. Some were of good times, others were of bad, but Harry once thought that this place was his home. The one place he looked forward to after a horrible summer with the Dursleys- the place where his family was.  
  
Harry smiled to himself, thinking that he had no family. He saw how the others were willing to turn their backs on him. Hell, they didn't even give him a fair trial! Nope, instead they locked him up and threw away the keys. No one wanted to listen to the quiet pleads he made as they dragged away from his one true home, no one would look him in the eyes as he tried in vein to get some ones attention.  
  
"This will be your room, Harry" said Dumbledore quietly, breaking into Harry's reverie of self-pity. Harry entered the door that Dumbledore held open and walked into the room. It was a nice room, as most rooms go. It was much larger than his tiny prison cell. In front of him stood a blue couch that faced the big fireplace, two table ends sat obediently at the ends of the couches next to two recliners.  
  
A door to the left led to a small kitchen table and another room led to what he assumed was the master bedroom. Harry had to admit that the small room was cozy but he had one small problem- it was too sunny. With a small wrinkle on his brow, Harry turned towards Dumbledore. "I need a different room," he stated. The slight twinkle disappeared from the wizard's eyes as he stared at the young man in front of him.  
  
"That will not be a problem, Harry, but will you tell me why you would like a new room?" Harry's eyes gained a dark and sad look at the question. 'He wouldn't understand. I know he won't! People like him never do until its too late'. A moment passed as Harry's face got sadder and sadder. This was not a good sign, especially since the wizarding world needed Harry to defeat Voldemort. The shroud of sadness that followed Harry like a cloak whispered of horrors that Dumbledore would never know, horrors that could break a man's spirit.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like ages, Harry spoke in his broken and cracked voice. "The sun, it's too bright. I need it to be dark. The night hides things; it's easier to hide, to be alone. The sun is to harsh, too harsh" mumbled Harry with his voice filled with fear. Dumbledore stared at the boy who once seemed so strong. Strong enough to overcome almost anything; except this. 'What happened to you Harry? What did you see that made you so scared of the sun?' thought Dumbledore. "Lets find you a more comfortable room, Harry. How about one in the dungeons?"  
  
At Harry's hesitant nod, Dumbledore escorted the now fragile looking man out of the sunny room and headed towards the dungeons. 'Maybe Severus can help you heal Harry. I hope you heal soon'.  
  
AN: Sorry to leave anyone hanging but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank everyone so much for the support with this story. Thank you so much. ~Ta-ta 


	4. ch: 4

When Angels Die Ch: 10 By: Riley Cat Disclaimer: See previous chapters please.  
  
***** Indicates flashback '.' Indicates thought "." Indicates speech  
  
Harry could feel the air get colder as he made his way down the dungeon stairs. He walked in silence; his steps slow and steady, as his breath came in tiny puffs. Dumbledore walked in front of him, the sunlight glancing off his long silver hair and guiding his way like a beacon in the dark.  
  
A memory suddenly pushed its way to the front of his mind when they passed a picture of Merlin on the first floor. A soft voice floated from his mind before he was consumed by the memory.  
  
"Draco, where are we going?" asked a fifteen-year-old Harry Potter. The boy in front of him turned his head and flashed Harry a wicked smile. That one smile was free of any treachery that it once may have contained.  
  
"I'm leading you to a secret room Harry! It lies deep in Slytherin territory but I'm sure a hero like you won't be afraid to see it," teased Draco Malfoy. The blond boy stayed one step in front of Harry as they dashed down the dungeon stairs in the dead of night. Harry strained his shorter legs and tried to keep up with the taller boys strides.  
  
"Are we there yet?" he whined. Draco cast him a sympathetic look and slowed down to accommodate Harry's shorter legs. "Am I going to fast, Harry? I'm sorry. The room isn't to far away, just a few more steps."  
  
Harry smiled faintly at that memory. The two boys had become good friends during the summer of their fourth year and they had continued that friendship in secret. Harry remembered the room Draco had taken him to. It was because of that room that Harry had received top marks in potions-well, before they had taken him away, that is.  
  
Harry stopped and stood next to Dumbledore. "This is your room Harry. I hope you will find this one more to your liking." They stood in front of a painting that contained a young girl petting a pure black unicorn. "Password please?" she asked quietly. "Chocolate malts." The painting swung open and they stepped into the room.  
  
Harry immediately liked the room. It was fairly bigger than the one Dumbledore had originally shown him and it was set up the exact same way. This time, however, the whole room was bathed in shadows with two windows up on the walls. A plush dark green couch sat in front of the fireplace with two rocking chairs flaking its sides. One large coffee table sat directly in front of the couch and two mahogany end tables held two dark green lamps.  
  
"This will do." Harry flopped onto the couch and stared at the fireplace. The mantle above it lay bare and empty. "Harry, I understand that you are rather angry with what had happened but we need your help. Will you be willing to learn your magic again in order to help us defeat the common enemy?" asked Dumbledore. Harry snorted softly but would not look in the older wizards direction.  
  
"I would love to learn magic again but you seem to have forgotten that the Ministry snapped my wand in half" he replied in a low voice. "If we could get you another wand, will you learn? And after Voldemort is defeated, you may stay here if you like." Harry stared at the older wizard in confusion.  
  
"First you are willing to condemn me but now you are offering me a place to live. Are you feeling guilty about what happened to me?" Harry cocked his head to the side. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "Partially Harry. If we had listened to you than you wouldn't have gone to Azkaban. Besides, where would you go? Hogworts is where you belong, whether you believe it or not. We must go soon Harry. You clean up Harry and I'll see you in my office."  
  
Harry watched Dumbledore sweep out of his rooms with a blank look on his face. Than, wasting no time, he changed his password and jumped into the shower. An hour later, after he had scrubbed off the dirt caked onto his body, Harry looked at himself in the mirror. His was so skinny now, almost dangerously so. He grabbed a pair of scissors and got to work on his hair.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Harry Potter entered the Headmasters office and was greeted by five people. "Welcome home Harry" a deep voice said. Harry turned around to find himself face to face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
AN: This is the longest chapter in this story and I hope you all enjoy it. In the next chapter, Harry will come face to face with Ron Weasley. What will he do? And where is Sirius? Thank everyone who is reviewing; I can't believe all the support I am getting for this!! Well, enjoy! ~Ta-ta 


	5. ch: 5

When Angels Die Ch: 5 By: Riley Cat Disclaimer: See previous chapters AN: This first part is all in flashback mode. Hopefully this will answer the questions on why Malfoy and Harry are friends.  
  
FLASHBACKSSSSSS  
  
It was the summer of Harry's fourth year and already it sucked. As soon as he had arrived back at Number 4 Privet Drive, Vernon Dursley wasted no time in reminding Harry of who the real boss was. Or, in his words, "You are nothing but a freak and a burden! To think that we had taken you in, fed you and cloth you and what do you bring us? Pain and shame! Know this, boy, if you do anything wrong, anything at all, you will receive the worse beating ever! Understand?" And Vernon had held true to his word.  
  
Three days later, Harry was outside in the sweltering heat, trying to mow the grass with purple and blue bruises covering his body. His right eye was nearly sealed shut; Harry had supposedly insulted Duddly when he had called the blubbering rhino an idiot. It was true, after all, but Vernon didn't find it funny and had backhanded Harry across the face. That little incident only led to the beginning of many beatings and wishes for escape.  
  
Well, on this particular day when Harry was sweating his ass off in the hot summer sun, he wasn't thinking about the pain the bruises caused or how much he would love to curse Vernon Dursley all the way to the moon; no, instead he was thinking about Hog warts. He couldn't wait to go back but he had to endure another two months of this pain.  
  
Suddenly, a voice called out from between the bushes, startling Harry so much that he nearly chopped of his foot. "You don't need to deal with this Harry. You don't deserve that kind of abuse." That voice sounded so familiar. Harry wiped the sweat from his brow and stared out of his fogged up glasses, trying to find the source of that voice. "What are you talking about? Show yourself!"  
  
A deep sigh could be heard and Harry focused on a small clump of trees swaying slightly. "I mean, you don't deserve to be beat like that. Why do you put up with it?" the voice asked, and Harry could feel the pain those words held. If the person wouldn't reveille himself or herself, then Harry would keep on talking. "I have nowhere else to go, that's why I put up with it." "I understand," the bushes moved and out stepped the pale figure of Draco Malfoy. "Because the same thing is happening to me."  
  
Harry gasped at the state Malfoy was in. The once pale face was covered in deep bruises and his small frame looked half starved. Harry forgot that this was his rival and enemy as he rushed to help the stranded boy. "What the hell happened to you, Malfoy?" asked Harry, as he dragged to pale boy under a shaded tree. Harry listened with a heavy heart as Malfoy spilled his secret; how his father beat him for refusing to be a death eater, his escape from the manner and being on the run. Harry sympathized.  
  
"I have no where to go, Potter. Everywhere I could go will be watched and I know my father will kill me! What should I do?" the blond boy cried silent tears while Harry watched. Then the idea struck him. "Stay here." Malfoy swiveled his head in Harry's direction. "Excuse me?" "Stay here. I know someone who will send me an Unplottable and an Untraceable charm, that way you can't be tracked. Who knows, maybe he'll perform a spell so we can use our wands! What do you say?" The small light of hope that graced Malfoy's eyes lightened Harry's spirit.  
  
"You sure?" Harry nodded lightly. "Okay then." That was the beginning of Harry's new friendship. Sirius preformed the spells at Harry's request and helped to terrify the Dursley's. Needless to say that Sirius was pissed to find Harry being abused. Dumbledore never found out about Malfoy staying the summer or how the boys swapped spells. They even preformed some of the harmless ones like the full body bind on the Dursley's. When they arrived back at Hogwarts, the two still stayed fast friends despite what the school said. END FLASHBACK  
  
"Welcome home Harry" said Draco. Harry stared silently at the taller man for a few moments before he launched his smaller frame into the waiting arms. "I missed you Harry," murmured Draco into Harry's ear. "I missed you too, Dray." Harry clung tightly to the comforting embrace and didn't want to let go.  
  
"Are you still that inconsiderate, Potter? I thought you would say hello to me to" a cold voice drawled. Harry turned and hugged the surprised Severus Snape. "It's good to see you to." Harry knew the insult was only for show, for Snape hugged him right back. "I missed you to, Potter," he said in a shocked voice. "Harry. we..uh.. We're sorry." Harry tensed and turned slowly to face that oh so familiar voice.  
  
Ron stood staring at him, his pale face more grown up and mature. A lovely woman with curly hair and soft brown eyes stared at him from Ron's side. "I'm so sorry Harry. We should have known." Hermione stopped talking when she saw Harry's eyes. They were so cold and not one ounce of emotion showed in them. "You should be sorry. I did nothing and yet I get punished. So typical." Harry finished his sentence and before Ron could open his mouth, Harry had thrown himself across the room and knocked both men to the floor.  
  
Harry's hands found their way to Ron's throat as he squeezed and squeezed. Harry could hear screams in the background but all he could feel was a deep rage. He wanted to kill the body beneath him and he knew that knowledge flowed through his eyes and yet he continued to squeeze..  
  
AN: Does Harry kill Ron? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks to all those who have reviewed and placed in their suggestions. They are gratefully needed! Well, I hope you enjoy and please review! ~Ta-ta 


	6. Ch: 6

Ch: 6  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Harry squeezed that pale neck as hard as he could, ignoring how Ron tried to pull away in vain. "Harry STOP!" a deep voice said. Moments later he was wrenched away from his quarry, pissed as hell that some one had stopped him. "Let me go damn it!" Strong arms held him down as he struggled to get away. He wanted to attack the person who hurt him, who betrayed him and left him to rot away in a dark cell, left him to slowly become insane.  
  
"Harry, calm down! Strangling Weasley won't help you in any way. Calm the hell down!" Harry focused on the warm voice that rumbled in his ear as a soft hand filtered through his hair. Ron clutched his neck as he tried to breath. Slowly rising to his feet, Harry saw a ring of bruises forming on that pale neck, Ron gasped for breath.  
  
"Ron, are you all right?" asked Hermione as she shot a wary look towards Harry. "I hope not" growled Harry. Those arms that held him tightened dramatically. "Was that necessary, Harry?" coughed Ron. Before Harry had opened his mouth to reply, another voice beat him to it. "What were you expecting,Weasley? Out right forgiveness? If I didn't know that you were naturally dense, than I would have thought you were dropped on your head as a child!" snapped Snape. Harry glanced over at the Potions Master in surprise.  
  
Ron winced at these words. Apparantly he had expected some sort of forgibing atmoshere from Harry. The hand continued to slowly slide through Harrys hair and he took comfort in Malfoy's show of concern. Leaning into that embrace, Harry relaxed. It was a nice to know that someone still cared.  
  
"No,but I didn't think he would try to kill me," muttered Ron in his horse voice. Ron stood on the far side of the room, clearly staying away from Harry. "I'm not surprised! After all, you through me away without letting me explaine. I would have expected it! I did not kill anyone but I would be more than happy to kill you at this very moment."  
  
"Hush Harry. Lets go down to the dungeons and talk. It's been awhile and I know you have some questions." Taking Harrys' hand in his own, Malfoy led Harry down the stairs and back towards where he had come. The walk down to the dungeons was filled with a comforting silence. Niether one wanted to break it and so they took comfort from being in each others presence. Harry noticed that Malfoy kept staring at him every so often but before they could ask why, they had arrived at a statue of a snake that lay a few feet down from Harry's room. "Behind this statue is my rooms. If you ever need me, the password is 'pomme de sang'. Over there," he pointed to a large portraite down the hall, "is Severus's apartments. I have no clue what his password is now, so if you need his help, you'll have to ask him."  
  
They walked into Malfoy's room and Harry looked around cautiously. Instead of seeing the green and silver Slytherin colors, Harry was surprised to see hardly any green at all. Instead, there were gold satin couches that lay in front of a fire place sourounded on all sides by wooden end tables and crystal lamps. Harry spotted a glass coffee table in front of the couches and tiny silver pillows gracing the tops of the couch cousions. All in all, the room looked very cozy.  
  
"Nice" muttered Harry as he wandered over to the couch. "Very nice." "Make yourself at home. I'll get some tea," Malfoy's tall frame vanished through a side door and into what Harry assumed was the kitchen. Taking up on Malfoy's offer, Harry sank into the gold couch. He moaned in pleasure as he was wrapped in pure comfort. Harry relaxed and was half asleep when Malfoy returned and sat next to him. "Where is Sirius?" asked Harry without opening his eyes. "He died Harry." "WHAT? When?" Harry jumped up at the news. "I'm so sorry Harry. He tried to resue you from Azkaban a few weeks after he found out what happened. He was captured by Fudge and given the Kiss. I'm so sorry!"  
  
Harry stared at the wall and said nothing. The tears burned in his eyes and yet he did not cry. The time for crying ended long ago. Malfoy placed an arm around Harry and held the small frame close. "I'm so sorry" Malfoy muttered. And for the first time in ten years, Harry cried, wrapped in the arms of someone who really, truly cared. Harry had finally let down his walls and released all his pain. He was home.  
  
AN: I know that this is short and not as good as the others but I hope you like it anyways. I thank all those that have reviewed and I appreciate your support. Sorry for the delay! Malfoys password means 'apple of blood' and I got it from a book I read and also from my French class. ~Ta-ta 


	7. Ch: 7

Ch: 7 Disclaimer: See previous chapter.  
  
Harry slowly woke from his dreamless sleep. When he felt the soft cushions under his head instead of the cold stone he had grown use to, he jolted upright. A heavy blanket fell from his shoulders as he gazed around the empty room. 'Where am I?' he thought. The memories from the night before suddenly swept back in full force.  
  
"You're awake," said a voice. Harry turned and found Draco sprawled in a chair in front of the fire, reading a book. He barely glanced up as Harry brushed his hair off his forehead and grabbed the blanket. "How long have I been out?" he asked, folding the blanket and placing it on the edge of the couch. "Four hours. I thought you would appreciate the extra sleep." Draco's soft voice was intimate and husky in the dark dungeon.  
  
"Thank you. Can I ask you some questions? About before?" Draco folded his book and sat up. "Fire away." "First off: why didn't I get a trial?" Harry's blank face settled on the fire as the answers he was waiting for came to him. "Fudge. He told everyone you were insane and delusional. The press bought it immediately and said that, with your past, they should have known you would be capable of murder. Fudge also used it as an excuse to try and wipe the truth of Voldemort's return away."  
  
Harry mulled over this statement. He nodded and said, "Smart move. It makes since on why I didn't get a trial. I don't think he likes me very much. Second question: why did you and Snape think I was innocent and Dumbledore didn't? That doesn't make any sense to me." Draco nodded his understanding and leaned back in his chair. "When I stayed the summer with you, Harry, I got to know you better than you think. I felt your pain every night that you relived the memory of the triwizard tournament and what happened to Diggory. I knew you couldn't kill anyone you didn't hate; it caused you too much pain. Snape's reason for saying you were innocent was simple. He said that if you were to kill anyone it would be him, seeing as to how he tortured you everyday."  
  
Draco stopped in his explanation and waited. Harry gave him a moment and had him push on. "And Dumbledore?" "I don't think he thought you did it, Harry. At least, he knew you were innocent subconsciously. He even tried to get you a trial but Fudge said you were too dangerous for one. But Dumbledore stopped Fudge from giving you the Kiss." Harry's head snapped up at the news. Fudged wanted to perform a kiss on him and Dumbledore stopped it?  
  
Draco read Harry's stunned look and nodded. "Yes, he stopped it. He said Fudge could keep you in Azkaban but he had no right to do that to you." "Okay, I'll thank him later," Harry replied sarcastically. All these years Harry had thought the old coot hadn't even tried to help him when he had actually saved Harry's life! He needed to think that over before he could think about forgiving him. "Third question: why in Merlin's name did it take them so long to get me out? I remember Dumbledore saying I was free but it would take me sometime to be released."  
  
Draco laughed softly. "Fudge again. He didn't want to let you go but had to. So he decided to 'conveniently' go on vacation for a few days so he wouldn't have to let you go. That was a seriously bad move. Once the wizarding world knew you were innocent, they took one look at what Fudge did and voted him out. Now Arthur Weasley is the new Minister and it was because of him you were finally freed." Tears threatened to spill over Harry's eyes as Draco finished his statement. Harry remembered how nice the two Weasley's had been and he hoped they were doing all right.  
  
Harry wiped his eyes and continued. "Lastly: why did Granger and Weasley think I did it?" Draco shook his head. "I don't know. I've always wondered why and now would be a good time to ask. But first, I have something to give you." Draco disappeared through a door and reappeared a few moments later. In his hands he carried a long, thin black box with a silver lock. Handing the key to Harry, he sat next to the dark haired man and waited. Harry frowned at him but opened the lock at Draco's urging.  
  
Harry gasped. Inside the velvet lined box lay his wand- polished and looking like new. "But- w-why? How?" He caressed the wood reverently. "I thought they broke it!" He stared at Draco in awe. Though he didn't look it, Draco was immensely pleased at Harry's reaction and a faint blush lit his cheeks. "Well, I was coming up from the dungeons when I noticed what was happening and how you were being held by those two wizards. I wasn't stupid and I figured you where in trouble. So I picked up one of the twins' wand and did a Switching Spell on the two. The wand that the Ministry broke was one of theirs and I kept yours until you were released." "How did you know I was going to be released?" "I didn't."  
  
The two sat in silence for a moment. "Thank you" Harry said softly. "No problem. Did you want to see Weasley?" Harry nodded and began to rise, sticking the wand in his pocket. He was so happy to have it back. "Uhm Harry?" Harry turned and found Draco staring at his hair. "Yes?" "Did you cut your hair yourself?" Harry frowned. What kind of question was that? "Yes.." he replied hesitantly. "Can I please fix it? It looks as if a hippogriff was trying to eat it!" Harry stared at him for just a moment and then, for the first time in ten years, he laughed.  
  
AN: I hope someone likes this and I am sorry about it being so long! I was hoping to try to tighten the plot and fix some things that were pointed out. Why did Ron and Hermione condemn him so quickly? Find out next chapter and please review! ~Ta-ta 


	8. Ch: 8

Ch: 8 Disclaimer: Not mine or else I would be rich and own a '87 Camero, V-8 with t-tops.*Author mutters to herself and sighs. Noticing everyone staring at her, she yanks back into reality with an embarrassed blush* Anyway, on with the show!  
  
(If it works) bold is flashbacks  
  
Thirty minutes later, Harry was back in Dumbledore's office with all eyes fixed on him. Draco sat next to him like a thin beacon of hope. "I want answers. That is why Draco and I dragged you back to this office. If you want my help with Voldemort than you have to answer me. I deserve them, don't you think?" Harry's voice became brittle as his eyes darkened like the dead. Even if he didn't show it on the outside, Harry knew that he was slowly slipping away from humanity.  
  
A brief pressure on his hand brought Harry back to reality. Glancing down, he was surprised to find Draco resting a warm, pale hand against his own, offering comfort. With a small smile of acknowledgement to Draco, Harry tightened his grip and turned back to the other three people in the room. 'Weasley doesn't seem to be comfortable around me anymore.' Harry stared at him and bared his teeth in a rather wolfish grin. The redheads face paled to the color of milk and he turned away in unease.  
  
"You wanted answers Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry turned towards him and nodded. "Draco told me some of the things I wanted to know but he couldn't tell me why you," he tossed a meaningful look towards the 'happy couple' in the corner. "Willingly tossed me aside like yesterdays trash. I thought you were my friends." The couple glanced at each other before facing the music.  
  
"I didn't want to believe it, Harry. But when you came back from summer vacation, you were different," started Ron. "Darker and more secretive. You were hanging out with your hated enemy and you disappeared at night. Then Fred and George came in one night and they were so upset and when I asked what they were mad about, they called you a traitor and a Death-Eater lover. And, it just sort of fit. I felt so betrayed when I saw you standing over them, Harry. I am so sorry." Ron glanced at Harry but he seemed to be lost in a distant memory.  
  
Harry remembered that day. The day Fred and George called him a back stabbing liar. It hurt so much, thinking that his friends really thought he would betray him. Harry never lost that deadened look as calmly turned his gaze towards his audience. "Do want to know what happened?" The others slowly nodded and Harry felt Draco's hand wrap tighter around his.  
  
It was a stormy day; the wind howled through the corridors and blew out torches. Many of the students had bundled themselves up and walked hurriedly through the halls in hopes to stay warm. Harry, in the meantime, was staring out a solitary window while he thought of his sadly torn life. He wasn't cold- the wind that came from the window blew through his hair but Harry never noticed.  
  
He smiled. Suddenly a pale hand clasped him around his waist as a body buried itself in his back. A warm voice floated from his back and in a slightly annoyed voice said, "It's cold outside, Potter! Are you trying to catch your death? How many times have I told you that you can't die until I say you can?" Harry chuckled and leaned back into Malfoy's embrace. "That's typical of you, Malfoy. Always trying to act like God." Harry felt Malfoy smile on his neck. "Someone has to rule your life Potter. Otherwise you would have lost your way."  
  
Harry closed the window and led Malfoy to a seat in the corner. They continued to talk comfortably until two angry voices broke into their conversation. "So this is why you quite Quidditch, Harry?" asked Fred as he materialized from the shadows. His twin, George, soon followed. "You quite because of this little snake?" Harry could feel the rage that slowly filtered through his friend. "No Fred. I quite because I can't handle the responsibility." George laughed harshly at this.  
  
"Ooo, the Famous Harry Potter can't handle all his fame and popularity!" he taunted. "Is the fan club getting to be to much for you, Harry?" At this point, Malfoy bared his teeth and snarled, "Don't talk about what you don't know, Weasley!" Fred cocked and eyebrow. "Oh and like you do? It's all Harry's fault that we no longer have a good team! If we lose, it's all his fault!"  
  
Harry didn't hear anything after that. He was thinking along the same lines except he was remembering Cedric and how he couldn't save him. With a mumbled, "All my fault" and tears threatening to fall from his green eyes, Harry fled from the room. Draco shouted something after him but he didn't listen. "Everyone dies because of me and I can't stop it! When will I ever find peace? When can I finally leave this tortured life behind and find peace? Is that to much to ask?"  
  
"And that night I hid. I stayed in an abandoned room until I felt I could come back." Harry concluded. The whole room fell silent as they listened to Harry. No one move- they didn't want to. Finally, Hermione asked an overlooked question. "If that wasn't the twins blood on your hand, than whose was it?" Harry stared at her before he slowly removed his hand from Draco's. Staring at them silently, Harry slowly revealed his many and long concealed scars that riddled his wrists like melted wax. "It was mine."  
  
Hermione gasped and stared in shock. Everyone was frozen while they tried to comprehend what they were seeing. "You were a cutter?" asked a forgotten Snape from the corner. Harry met no ones eyes as he nodded. "Why?" asked Draco in a strangled voice. He reached over and picked up Harry's wrist. Looked into Harry's eyes, he slowly traced each one with a long pale finger. "What made you want to do this?" Harry breathed heavily before a small answered filed through his lips. "Life. I don't want to talk about it. Can we go?" he pleaded. Draco stared at the smaller man in pity but shook his head and stood.  
  
"We'll talk more tomorrow if Harry wishes." "No. I want to get to work." "You sure?" asked Dumbledore. Everyone was staring at Harry in a new light and for the first time, they finally saw the real Harry. A man who tried to hold the whole world on his shoulders with out complaint but failed. They saw a human being. "I am sure." "Than the necessary materials will be sent to your apartments tomorrow. Good luck Harry." With a last glance at the small rooms occupants, Harry and Draco left the room that had contained Harry's hell. He was home free.  
  
AN: I am going to pick up the paces soon and probably have a time jump in the next chapter. Its time for Voldemort to rear his ugly head with a new vision, don't you think? Thank you for all the reviews! ~Ta-ta 


	9. Ch: 9

Ch: 9  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Harry didn't sleep that night. Or the night after that. Instead, he sat curled in front of the fireplace with an old spell book from the library resting on his knees. Though it was still summer vacation for the students as well as the teachers, Harry took advantage of the empty library to skim through some old books and brush up on his spells. He had already made it past the fifth years "Standard Book of Spells" and was half way through the next.  
  
Dumbledore had come and gone- dropping off books full of dark arts spells and forbidden enchantments- and was very surprised to find Harry had his old wand back. Harry didn't even try to explain; he just shooed the old man out of his private rooms. As the days slowly passed and the beginning of the new school year encroached upon his summer, Snape and Draco heavily pushed Harry's lessons.  
  
Sometimes Harry and Draco ate in the Great Hall with the other teachers- who was shocked as hell to find Harry back and innocent- but most of the time they ate in Harry's private chambers. Because of the combination of living in the castle and helping Harry with his spell lessons, the trio of Draco, Harry and Snape quickly became fast friends and Harry's only confidents. And Harry had the suspicious feeling of falling in love with Draco Malfoy. Sometimes when Draco moved a certain way, Harry caught himself holding his breath and admiring Draco's silent beauty. But then Harry would remember that anyone who loved him had a habit of dying on him and he would pull himself away from his idyll fantasy.  
  
Than one night a month into the summer it happened; Harry had a vision.  
  
//Harry stood in a darkened room lit only by the light of a fire roaring loudly in a huge fireplace. The light danced off wooden walls and over a red plush chair situated in the middle of a large room. Standing, silent as shadows, stood over thirty death-eaters. No one moved; not the air and not the bodies of any of the awaiting death-eaters.  
  
Their gazes where locked on the man sitting calmly and quietly in the afore mentioned chair. Red eyes stared out of deep sunken eyes and slowly roved over the assembled death-eaters. Harry immediately knew who it was, for only one person could inspire the amount of fear that Harry could feel pouring off the death-eaters- Voldemort. Strangely, Harry's scar didn't hurt him at all; he felt no pain, not even a twinge. Something was definitely up.  
  
Fortunately Harry didn't have to wait long to find out what it was. "Wormtail, bring in the girl," hissed Voldemort. A small man with thinning hair and a silver hand crept forth from the awaiting crowd and bent to kiss the mans robes. Harry knew who it was; Peter Petigrew, the man who betrayed his family. A deep sense of rage boiled up from the depth of Harry's consciousness. He growled slightly.  
  
"A-as you w-wish, my lord" Wormtail quivered. The man was pale and it seemed the last ten years were not very good on the man. Harry, along with the other death eaters waited for his return. In came Wormtail and dragging from his arms was a thin girl with long black hair and deep brown eyes. She was crying and Harry knew that, whatever was going to happen was not going to be good. "Where is it?" Voldemort whispered.  
  
The girl raised her head and proudly answered, "I have no clue what you're asking!" "CRUCIO!" The pain rushed through Harry's scar like a bolt of lighting and he screamed along with the girl, long and loud. After what seemed like and eternity, the pain stopped. "Again, where is the Staff of Merlin? Is it in Ashland Lanes? Answer me!" The girl slowly raised her head and spat. "I wouldn't tell a vile, disgusting worm like you anything!" "Wrong answer. CRUCIO!" The pain engulfed Harry's mind and before he awoke, a deadly voice cried, "Avada Kedavra! Wormtail, get to Ashland Lane and search every house for that Staff! Now!"//  
  
Harry yanked himself out of bed and ran out the portrait, ignoring the pain that flashed through his head, and dashed through Draco's doorway. "Wake up! I just had a vision!" Yanking the covers off of a sleeping Draco, Harry rushed through his story. A moment later, Draco threw on an over robe and grabbed his wand off his nightstand. "You're sure he said the Staff of Merlin?" Harry nodded as he followed Draco's pale form to wake Snape. "I'm sure. Why is the staff so important?" Draco stared at Harry and said, "Later. We need to wake everyone up. Take Weasley and Dumbledore. I'll get Snape and the others. Go, now." Harry nodded and took off, the whole time wondering what the hell was going on?  
  
AN: I know this chapter isn't like it was in the beginning but this is really just writing itself. I like to thank those who review and those who review repeatedly, over and over again. Thank you and I love you all! ~Ta-ta 


	10. Ch: 10

Ch: 10 Disclaimer: As usual  
  
  
  
A few moments later, Harry was sitting in the headmaster's office and was surrounded by people. Draco took his usual spot and waited for Harry to explain why they aroused everyone from their sleep at the dead of night.  
  
"I had a vision but this one was different," he said to the silent room. "Voldemort mentioned something about Ashland Lanes and a Staff of Merlin." The whole room quieted and stared blankly at Harry. They seemed to be confused to- with the exception of Dumbledore, Draco, and Snape.  
  
"Are you sure Voldemort mentioned the Staff of Merlin?" asked Dumbledore. The twinkle that normally took home in his blue eyes was missing and he looked older and even more tired than Harry had ever seen. Harry nodded to confirm his statement. Dumbledore sighed and slowly rubbed his head.  
  
"Professor, what is the Staff of Merlin and why would Voldemort want it?" asked Hermione. She stared at the headmaster worriedly and grasped Ron's hand. Harry raised an eyebrow at her emission of ignorance. 'Hermione doesn't know what it is? I'm shocked!' he thought and just for a moment, Harry felt so sad that he may never be friends with those two again. He didn't know if he could ever forgive them.  
  
"The Staff of Merlin is exactly what it is named after. When Merlin was young," started the headmaster. He passed out a dish of lemon drops to everyone but only Harry took one. Harry popped it into his mouth and savored the tangy taste of lemon. "He created a great Staff of Power, one of the most powerful to ever grace his earth. Into this Staff, he poured all of his power, intuition, leadership, strategies, knowledge, and even his hate. Merlin was a very powerful and gifted wizard as many of us know and if Voldemort found his Staff, than the whole world is doomed and no one would be able to stop him."  
  
The whole room fell into silence once again. The whole truth of what Voldemort would be able to do if he found the Staff was mind shattering. Draco suddenly spoke up. Harry could see the cold, calculating look that Draco was famous for snap into place on the blonds pale features. "But didn't Merlin have the foresight to see the danger of his Staff and place wards on it?"  
  
Every one looked at the headmaster. He smiled slightly. "Yes, he did. Apparently he found some sort of Prophesy, which one we don't know, and placed some wards as a precaution. What we do know is that there is only two people on this earth who can find and weald this Staff of Power. Merlin wrote: Woe comes to those who try to wield this Staff, Words of warning I shall pass, Only two can use this flame, One brings Suffering and one brings Pain.  
  
Two of my descendants they shall be, Both betrayed by those they need. One born of darkness to swamp the light, The other born in darks dear night.  
  
Weather this Staff be used by light is determined in the dark For darkness eats at both these souls and only one will yield. Light will become darkness for a silent twilight, But who will win, day or night? As you can see, Merlin did not see who will yield his Staff but what we do know is who the two beings are."  
  
Harry had remained silent during the reciting of Merlin's prophecy. If it's true, then his path lay down a different road than he had originally thought. Dare he take up this quest that his ancestor laid before him? Can he round up his courage and stand up to Voldemort one last time? Harry could feel, as if he was the great phoenix himself, all his old bravery fill up his heart. Strength flowed through his still lightly weak limbs and he rose from the ashes of his death and betrayal to become a stronger, fiercer person than he had ever been.  
  
"I will go and search for the Staff." Harry heard someone startle and he slowly lifted his head and gazed around the room. Everyone gasped. Draco took one look at the new fire that turned his eyes into a blazing green flame and smiled a brilliant smile.  
  
"You're back!" Draco whispered. He raised a slightly shaking pale hand and slowly caressed Harry's cheeks. Harry smiled back, a small but wavering smile, and clasped the hands that cradled his face gently. When he spoke with tears in his eyes, it was a husky voice that everyone had once recognized as the Harry from long ago.  
  
"I'm back from the land of the dead and ready to kick some ass!" The two men grinned widely at each other, completely oblivious to the happy people in the room.  
  
"What do you mean, 'you're back'?" asked a clearly confused Snape. Harry turned his newly bright eyes on Snape's form and watched the man rock back in shock. The potions master finally understood what he meant.  
  
"When I was first placed in Azkaban, I tried hard not to give in to the hate that I felt every time I thought of what they did." He gestured to Hermione and Ron, still not removing his hand from Draco's. "I knew deep down that they were not to blame for putting me in there. After all, they didn't know that I was a cutter and I was acting kind of dark at the time. But as the days passed to months, and months passed to years, my mind finally crumbled and I was lost in the maze of despair and hate. When Dumbledore was reciting what Merlin had wrote, I thought of what my parents would think. Me, hating people for what was a mistake? They would be disappointed.  
  
Then I thought of all those who loved me and I knew that that Staff was meant for me. For me to defeat the darkness once and for all. For me to bring peace to all those that had suffered." All who were present and who could see the look of truth that flashed in Harry's eyes were filled with a hope- a hope of a better and brighter future.  
  
"Let me go to Ashland Lane to find it," Harry said, appealing to Dumbledore. "Let me finish my destiny." He was scrutinized by those blue eyes that reveilled nothing before Dumbledore nodded a yes to his request.  
  
"I'm going with him. Someone needs to care for his skinny ass!" said Draco. Harry stared at him in shock and before he knew it, Hermione, Ron and Snape were also pledging their lives for Harry's mission. Harry nearly cried at that small sign of trust- and maybe love and hopes of forgiveness- from the people around him. "After all, it's the least we can do for you considering what we did." That was Hermione answering Harry's silent question.  
  
"As you wish. Take a few minutes to gather your things before you leave. Good luck Harry." Deep inside his mind, Harry knew that this journey- which might be his last- would be a soul changing experience and he couldn't wait.  
  
AN: This fic has gotten so off track and I have no clue what is going to happen! I figure that Harry would eventually forgive Hermione and Ron for something that they couldn't have known about but I don't think that they will ever be as close as they once was. And Harry and Draco did have something of a relationship way back when, and it might just save Harry's life. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and enjoy! ~Ta-ta 


	11. Ch: 11

Ch: 11 Disclaimer: Once again, not mine.  
  
The night swirled around the small group of wizards as Ashland Lane came into focus. 'I really hate portkeys. Whoever invented them needs to be brought back to life and die again. Slowly.' Harry groaned and bent over, lightly clutching his stomach. He really hated portkeys. "Oh my god" some whispered.  
  
Harry glanced up and stared. The whole town was on fire. Every thing from the houses and the trees blazed as small embers flew in the air. "What happened?" whispered Hermione. She picked up a small muggle doll from her feet. It was half burnt and Harry could small the rancid odor of burnt meat- human flesh.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? The Death-Eaters burnt the village. I don't think they found the Staff, though. If they had, Voldemort would be bragging about it." Draco helped Harry to his feet as the small entourage spread out.  
  
"Have your wands at the ready. There might be death-eaters abroad." Snape pulled his wand out and slowly walked towards a house on his left. "If any of you find anything, chant the Finding Charm and we'll meet up." Snapes black eyes stared at Harry for a moment before he turned and slipped into the darkness.  
  
"Draco and I will search the north side of the village. If there are any survivors, send them to Hogwarts immediately, okay?" The couple nodded before they left for the east side. "Come on." The roads were littered with debris but Draco and Harry found no trace of the Staff. Dead bodies littered the way but nothing moved but them and the fire.  
  
Half an hour later as the two men were passing a small schoolhouse, a soft scream sounded from within. They moved as one passed abandoned swing sets and burnt plastic slides towards the open doorways. Out of all the buildings in the village, this was one of the few with little to no damage. In to the darkened halls they went, looking cautiously into darkened classrooms and down the corridors. The sounds were getting louder.  
  
"Shh Tessa, it's okay. Please, calm down. I'll fix your arm in a minute," whispered a soft voice. They stopped at an open door. A sign above it said 'nurse'. Harry glanced at Draco and nodded. "Hello?" he called. He craned his head around the door jam but quickly jerked back as a curse flew past him.  
  
"Stay away!" screamed the voice. The two men stared at each other in disbelief. She, for the voice belonged to a girl, thought that they were Death-Eaters!  
  
"Stop, please! Hold your fire, we're Aurors and here to help you. Please stop!" A tense moment spread through the hall.  
  
"You were an Auror?" asked a shocked Harry. He had never really thought of Draco as an Auror. The pale boy shrugged.  
  
"I had to do something while you were gone," Draco replied.  
  
"If you're an Auror, place your open left wrists through the door. Do it slowly!" The two men complied. Another tense moment passed. Suddenly a body flung itself out of the shadows, clasping them both in a tight grip while they frantically cried. "Thank Merlin, I thought your were evil but you're here to help and are the death-eaters gone? What happened and can you help? I'm Kara and I have a hurt child, please help!"  
  
The blond woman dragged them into the room and they stopped next to a seven- year-old child with sapphire blues eyes that stared at them through a film of pain. Draco leaned down and gently gathered the small broken arm into two of his own. An aura of power flowed around them and tightened painfully. A moment later, the arm was healed and the small girl grinned.  
  
"I didn't know you were a natural healer!" Draco shrugged and wiped his forehead. He scooped up Tessa and gently held her in his arms.  
  
"A talent I learned in training. She's as good as new." He passed the child to Kara and sat on the floor. "What happened?" Kara and Tessa made room on the floor by Draco and retold what happened.  
  
"They came out of nowhere. No warning or anything. I gathered some of the children and came here where we placed some wards. That's the only reason this place is still standing," she rubbed wearily at her brown eyes and relaxed against the up-ended desk.  
  
"Do you know anything about the where bouts of the Staff of Merlin?" asked Harry. Kara's head snapped up and glared at him.  
  
"What do you want with the Staff?" Harry pushed his hair off his forehead and showed his scar. She stared at a moment before her mouth dropped open. "You're Harry Potter!" He winced. She stared for one more moment before she pulled her act together- though it she was helped along by an evil glance from Draco.  
  
"Can you help us?" He waited for a few moments. This woman knew where it was; he could feel it in every fiber of his being. Slowly she shook her head.  
  
"It's up north, five miles up. You'll come to a big cliff just past a small forest of pine trees. Look south and you'll see a cave and in the very back lye the Staff. I warn you though; there are a lot of spells that guard it. I wish you luck if you get past it. I have a feeling you're bound to its fate so take care." Harry thanked her and stood.  
  
"Here," he handed her a portkey to Hogwarts. "If you say 'Merlin's bones' this will take you to Albus Dumbledore. Round up as many children and wounded as you can and go there. They will help you, I swear. Draco, let's go." They turned and walked away, following Kara's direction. After they spelled the others, they agreed to meet them there.  
  
The cave was hard to find in the dark light. They almost missed it. "Come on." They silently followed all the twists and rocky turns through the light of their wands. The slimy dark walls opened suddenly to reveille a small lake. And at it's center, floating above the smooth mirror of water, was the Staff of Merlin. "Let's go get it."  
  
Harry walked to the edge of the lake but a tenticled hand shot up and wrapped around his ankle. "Shit!" Draco lunged foreword just as Harry flew up in the air. "Damn it!" Harry's wand clattered to the stone floor.  
  
Draco cast a boiling charm on the arm. Harry suddenly sailed through the air and landed in the water with a loud splash. "HARRY!" shouted Draco. It was the last word Harry heard as he floated in a sea of blackness.  
  
AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger and I know that it is pure evilness but I thank everyone who reviews. Thank you! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. ~Ta-ta 


	12. Ch: 12

When Angels Die Ch: 12 Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: Sorry about the really late update but I seem to be suffering from writers block. Sorry.  
  
The cold chill of the water pressed in on Harry from all sides. Down and down he went, sinking deeper into the chill of the water. 'If I don't get out of here soon, I'll die from hypothermia!' he thought. It seemed as if his legs were getting heavier and heavier. Harry frantically started to kick his way towards the surface.  
  
'Air! I need air!' His lungs were on fire. If he didn't make it to the surface soon, Harry knew he would die. A light shone through from the surface and he finally broke free.  
  
"Are you all right?" cried Draco from the shore. Harry spit out a mouthful of water before answering.  
  
"Cold! I'm cold but f-f-fine!" Harry started to tread softly to the shore. "Where did that thing go?"  
  
"I don't know. I hit it but it just flung you and let you go." Draco picked up Harry's wand and walked over to help him out. A pale hand met Harry's wet and cold one. The lake was deeper than it looked. The edge, which looked so shallow from the shore, was easily ten feet deep. Deep enough, in fact, to hide a monster.  
  
Just as Harry was being lifted from the pool, a long and many-fingered hand snatched his foot and dragged him back down into the icy water. Harry looked down at the creature and stared. Instead of the disfigured creature he was expecting to see was a longhaired woman. She was beautiful- long dark hair and luminous blue eyes stared at him. A gold halo seemed to shine from all around him.  
  
She smiled. A voice that was a soft as a feather flitted through his mind. We have been waiting for you. Harry stared. She smiled even brighter and beckoned for him to take a breath. Harry shook his head rapidly. It is all right. You can breath now. Come with me.  
  
'What? I can't breath under water!' he thought. Then he took a breath-and gasped. He could breath! What in Merlin's name was going on? Harry glanced up at the surface of the water and then at the woman. He could see a long, silver tail that erupted where her legs should be and ended in dolphin like fins. What is this creature? 'I hope you're not to worried Draco.' With a silent prayer and a backwards glance, Harry followed the woman.  
  
Who are you? he thought. You seem to know whom I am but I don't know your name.  
  
I am Aunica, Guider of the Lost. Aunica floated gently on a head, flipping him gently as he tried to keep up. Harry wasn't much of a swimmer and it showed.  
  
Guider of the Lost? But I'm not lost.  
  
Aren't you though? You think you have no friends or loved ones in this world and yet you say you are not a lost soul?  
  
Harry frowned. It was true that he felt he had lost every one the day he had died but it didn't mean that he was lost. Did it? A sudden flash filled his mind as a face swam up from his depths. It was Draco- he was smiling at him. In that moment Harry knew that no matter what the world through at him, Draco would always be by his side.  
  
I'm not lost. As long as I have Draco, I can always find my way. Aunica looked at him and smiled. Harry saw a flash of white teeth in the darkness of the water.  
  
Are you sure? She was leading him deeper and deeper into the lake. Harry saw thousands of tiny eyes stare at him as he swam passed. Where was he going?  
  
Dead sure. They suddenly stopped. Harry floated silently in front of a solid stone door. A strange design was carved deep within it and, as Harry watched, it started to glow and hum. A crack appeared in the middle of it and slowly, as if on rusty hinges, it opened.  
  
You have passed the Second Test. The First was to see if you would die at Harkunes Hands, the Second was to get passed me- if I found you unworthy of the Staff, you would have wondered lost for all ages. Your show of love allows you to pass. The Third Test is through these doors. You will either win and pass the world into a time of peace or fail and the world will be lost forever in a time of Darkness. Good luck.  
  
Aunica swam away and left Harry staring into a tunnel of darkness. Should he go on? Gathering all his courage, Harry entered the Third Test.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was staring at the water anxiously. What if Harry had died? He didn't think that he could stand it if the one he loved was wrenched away just when he had finally gotten him back.  
  
Draco frowned as a noise caught his attention. A scraping of boots on rocks caught his attention. Draco pulled his wand out and raised it at the doorway.  
  
"Well if it isn't Draco Malfoy. What a pleasure to meet again" said a familiar voice. Draco recognized the face before all passed into darkness.  
  
AN: This chapter sucks but I am trying to work out my writer's block. Hasn't anyone noticed that Dumbledore always has Snape and MacGonagall with him whenever something happens? Sorry about the rambling but I saw the Second Movie on opening night. It's so good! Anyway, please read and review. ~Ta-ta 


	13. Ch: 13

When Angels Die Ch: 13 Disclaimer: Again, so not mine. If you sue me, I swear I will track you down and spork you with my toasty roasting spork.  
  
The darkness closed in on Harry once more. Water swirled around his cold body as Harry plunged deeply into the darkness. A rusty sound split the darkness and Harry quickly turned around. The stone door swished closed before Harry's eyes.  
  
'I guess I go straight?' And on swam. Suddenly a force slammed up from beneath him and up Harry spun. Faster and faster he went, flying through the darkness. 'Where are the brakes on this?' He was flung up and out of the water, flying through the air. Looking down, he saw the rocky, slimy ground rise up to meet him.  
  
With a wet splat, Harry landed. He groaned and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. "Where am I now?" His voice echoed in the gloom. Rising to his feet, a path opened up in front of him, winding up. No other paths could be found so Harry slowly started up the incline.  
  
The path seemed to rise up for hours and Harry was sweating profusely before he even reached the top. "Can't I find a nice, short path for once?" he muttered. As if hearing his thoughts, the path flattened abruptly, going from rocky dirt to smooth and polished stone.  
  
Someone stood in front of him, back turned so Harry couldn't see his face. "Who are you?" asked Harry, instantly on guard. And still, the figured never moved. Harry slowly stalked forward keeping his eyes narrowed on the figure in front of him.  
  
"Who are you?" he growled again. The figures chest rose and fell, over and over. So the figure was alive. Harry slowly walked foreword and raised one hand in front of him. He touched a small shoulder and slowly turned the figure in front of him.  
  
"Draco?" he asked in shock. For the figure that stood in front of him, smiling slightly, was none other than Draco Malfoy- the one person Harry truly loved. "What are you doing here?" Draco raised one pale hand and gently ran it down one smooth cheek. "D-Draco?"  
  
"Do you remember when you would kiss me, Harry? You're lips were so soft, and you'd kiss me like I was the only thing in the world that mattered," said Draco, sliding his hand through Harry's shoulder length hair. "Why haven't you kissed me, Harry? Do you hate me now?"  
  
Harry stared at Draco in fright. "You never seemed to want to kiss me Draco. So I never did." Those pale fingers moved from his hair to travel slowly, ever so slowly, down Harry's neck.  
  
"Kiss me, Harry. Just this once." Draco's voice was so soft and his eyes were tainted steel. Draco leaned foreword and placed his lips gently against Harry's. Something about the kiss that Draco gave him warned Harry that all was not as it seemed. He placed his hands against Draco's chest and pushed with all his might.  
  
Draco stumbled away from Harry. He turned his steel colored eyes onto Harry's form. "What was that for? I was only trying to kiss you."  
  
Harry frowned. This wasn't the Draco that Harry knew and loved. "This isn't like you Draco. You're acting strange."  
  
Draco snarled, his face contorting into lines of anger. "And how would you know how I act, huh? You've been gone so long, you would never know how I changed." Harry winced at these words, as he knew they were true.  
  
"It's just that you're scaring me," Harry said, voicing his fear. It was one Harry never knew existed; the fear of the last remaining loved one hurting him like all the others had before. Suddenly Draco flew across the room and slammed into Harry, taking both of them to the stone floor.  
  
Hands wrapped around Harry's arms and forced them over his head. Draco transferred both of Harry's arms and placed both of his tiny wrists into one hand. "If you won't kiss me willingly, then I'll just have to make you!" he snarled.  
  
Harry kicked out and tried to escape but he just couldn't seem to get away. Draco's mouth descended onto his and kissed him roughly. One hand roved between their bodies and landed on Harry's limp flesh. "Stop, Draco, please!" Harry cried. Draco only snarled and bit into his neck. "Stop." But Draco wouldn't stop.  
  
Draco then moved his hand and slid it up Harry's shirt caressing his chest. Suddenly Harry cried out, "YOU ARE NOT MY DRACO! GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!" Draco clenched his chest, leaning over and rapidly shivering. He moaned and spasmd. Faster and faster those spasms came and suddenly, with one horrifying scream, Draco burst into a thousand pieces.  
  
Harry lay on the ground panting with tears pouring down his face. "Well done, young one. You have defeated your worst fear of being hurt by the one whose heart you hold dear. Not many are up to the challenge."  
  
Harry shot to his feet and looked around the dark cavern. A silver light that Harry had not noticed upon entering shown from the corner, glancing off the stone floor before splitting into a thousand shards.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" growled Harry. The light slowly materialized to form a tall man with long silver hair and light blue-silver eyes. The man slowly walked foreword towards Harry and he noticed that the unknown man was see through.  
  
"Now is that anyway to talk to the creator of the Staff?" asked the man, his voice tinged with laughter. He stopped feet from Harry's prone form and gazed at the stricken form lying at his feet.  
  
"Merlin?" he asked, shocked.  
  
Merlin nodded. "Not a complete form of Merlin, just his ghost. I left this form of me behind to help judge and guide the new owner of my Staff. You are going to be the new owner. I warn you now; to wield my Staff is a great responsibility. Use it well and may you be guided on the path of light. Take my Staff now." Merlin cocked his head to the side. "You might want to hurry, your soul mate is in dire need of your help. Farewell."  
  
And before Harry could open his mouth, Merlin's ghost disappeared, leaving behind a long wooden staff, topped off with a gem of pure blue shot with silver lines. "The Staff.." Harry whispered. He reached out one pale hand and grasped the edge.  
  
Power flowed through his fingers as knowledge burst through his head like fire works. And as soon as it happened, it suddenly stopped. "Cool." Harry stood up, with his Staff in one hand and entered out of the chamber. If what Merlin said was true, than Draco needed his help. Well help was on its way and was pissed as hell.  
  
AN: I hope this is long enough for people, considering how long it took for me to update. Well enjoy! Thank you for your reviews. ~Ta-ta 


	14. Ch: 14

When Angels Die Ch: 14 Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
Out of the chamber Harry went, stalking through the gathering gloom with a pale light shinning from his new staff lighting his way. Anger was visible in every line of his body and nothing would stand in his way.  
  
Harry could see a figure in front of him some way off in the distance but it wasn't alone. Another figure was hiding right behind it.  
  
"So, trying to use Draco as a shield?" Harry growled, his voice puffing out cold air. Distantly his mind registered the fact that the temperature had dropped dramatically since he had first entered the chamber hours ago. "Get your filthy hands off of him, whoever you are!"  
  
Laughter met his ears as Harry stopped mere feet from Draco's limp form. Harry took a moment to study his soul mate; Draco was standing up and facing him but his body was limp and relaxed. Draco's whole body was loose but Harry recoiled when he noticed his face- pale as death with lips turning purple. A struggle was taking place in those steel gray eyes. Draco's eyes were alert but he couldn't seem to move!  
  
"He can't seem to move, can he?" a deep and mocking voice called. "I wonder why?"  
  
Draco's arms shot straight up. In his hand was his wand clutching his wand and pointing it straight at Harry!  
  
"Do you wonder what he'll do to you?" Draco took one struggling step towards Harry with his wand still raised.  
  
"He won't do anything he doesn't want to, Puppet Master!" called Harry as he gazed at his love. Around Draco's body were thousands and thousands of small and glittering threads attached to all parts of Draco's body, tightening and weaving all about. Harry knew this spell- the Puppet Masters Curse.  
  
Similar to that of the Imperious Curse, it allowed complete control over someone but it doesn't capture the victims mind. They are aware of everything that happens but they could not stop it. At least the Imperious blankets the mind from all that happens.  
  
"So you recognize the Curse! Oh I'm so proud of you, Harry! Or should I call you the Staff Wielder?" the voice echoed around the caverns, bouncing off rocks and dirt.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. Draco's arm steadied out and he took one- step foreword, his eyes betraying his sorrow. The wand steadied- pointed straight at Harry's heart and not a tremor was noticed.  
  
"Do you think he would kill you, Harry? Are you willing to gamble your love for him on your life?" the voice dropped and became deeper, echoing to the depth of the cave. "Are you willing to die for him?"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Draco.  
  
The curse shot out into the darkness, a bright green among the darkness of the caves, illuminating the horror in Draco's eyes. It sped straight towards Harry but the man never moved, only stared at the oncoming death with steady green eyes. A laugh sounded in the deep just as the curse smacked Harry straight in the chest.  
  
A green light burst into being, surrounding Harry in a cone of swirling light. As the brightness faded, it revealed Harry, with one pale hand outstretched, cradling a small ball of green light. The laughter stopped.  
  
"Wha- what is going on? You should b-be dead!"  
  
"Do you really think that you could kill me with this curse?" The ball of light was slowly unraveling, becoming nothing but strings of pale green light. The strings slowly raised from Harry palm forming pictures of things- first a dragon, then a unicorn, and lastly a large phoenix rising from a white light.  
  
"When I was first hit with this curse I kept a piece of it in me, a piece that waited for the day for it to be unleashed. I can control this curse because it is a part of me- and I'll never die by it." The phoenix slowly stretched it wings and raised itself into the air, rising higher and higher, gliding through the air. "You, on the other hand, will die from it."  
  
The phoenix dove into the gloom and smacked into the hidden figure. With a loud thump it was dead. Suddenly Draco dropped to the ground and lay there for a moment. Harry rushed to his side.  
  
"Are you okay, Draco?"  
  
Draco cleared his throat before looking up at Harry. "I'll be fine but that was a brilliant display!"  
  
Harry gathered Draco up into his arms. "Are you sure you're okay? You swear?"  
  
"I'm fine Harry, don't worry about me. But I know who it was at any rate. I see you have the staff."  
  
Harry slowly stroked a pale cheek. "Who was it?"  
  
"Percy Weasley."  
  
"No! Are you serious?"  
  
Draco slowly nodded. "Yes. See for yourself."  
  
Harry gently pushed Draco aside and walked towards the fallen foe. A form in the usual apparels of all dark robes and white mask. He slowly reached up and grasped the mask- removing I revealed the face of none other than Percy Weasley.  
  
"Percy. Why?" Harry said almost to himself.  
  
"None of us will never know. Don't worry about this Harry. It is not your fault."  
  
Strong arms wrapped around his waist and Harry leaned into his embrace.  
  
"I know. Let's go back to Hogwarts."  
  
AN: I hope you enjoy and I am so sorry about the wait! Enjoy and thanks to all my reviewers! IM ON PEOPLES FAVORITES LIST! ~Ta-ta 


	15. Ch: 15

When Angels Die Ch: 15 Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
"Snape, Weasley, Granger- Draco and I are going back to the school. We have the Staff. I'll see you there." Harry folded up his mirror-, which acted as a walkie-talkie-, and they apparated back to the school grounds. Though Harry never knew how to apparate before, now that he had the Staff the knowledge was instantly at his fingertips.  
  
The grounds of the school came into focus. Darkness was all around them and Harry stared at the cold light of the stars shinning above them.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it." Draco stopped and looked down at the man in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
Harry turned and met Draco's eyes. Heat seemed to flow between them and Harry knew in that instant that Draco still loved him, no matter that they were separated for years and years, no matter that they had changed. Harry knew that Draco would always be his soul mate.  
  
Draco leaned in slowly, raising his hand to let it travel over Harry's cheek to cup his chin. Draco lifted his head and green eyes met gray and held. Their breaths quickened and hearts pounded frantically.  
  
"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," muttered Draco, his eyes locked with Harry's. And Harry fell.  
  
Draco leaned in and softly kissed Harry. Warm lips slid passed each other in a brief but chaste kiss. Draco leaned back slightly and said in a voice so soft that Harry nearly missed it, "I've been meaning to do that since you came back."  
  
"Than don't stop."  
  
They traded one look before reclaiming each other's lips in a passionate kiss. Harry could feel arms travel around his waste as his own arm clamped themselves around a thin neck. Lips fought for dominance and Harry could feel Draco's tongue gently run itself across his lips. He opened up to the silent entreaty and their tongues continued the battle that their lips could not win.  
  
A sound from outside their own little world brought them back to reality. Harry smiled gently at Draco before grasping his hand and turning towards the sound. At the edge of the woods stood a white and gleaming unicorn, silver eyes staring directly at them.  
  
"Oh, my Merlin," whispered Draco, tightening his hold on Harry's hand. "It's a Unicorn. They haven't been spotted in five years." The awe in his voice was almost enough to make Harry cry.  
  
"Why? What happened to them?"  
  
Draco's gaze darkened. "Voldemort. He had many of them killed."  
  
The unicorn slowly sauntered foreword, gleaming brightly in the gloom, and they met the creature half way. Then, the unicorn turned it's head towards the woods and out step more unicorns. They all walked foreword shinning brightly and met their leader.  
  
The men stood with out stretched hands as the first unicorn slowly approached. Their hands slid over silk made flesh, across hard muscles and satin hair. Harry allowed one hand to grace the hard golden horn, stricken in awe.  
  
"It's beautiful," he muttered. "They all are."  
  
Thousands of unicorns stood behind the original and they all stared at them in silence. Suddenly the unicorn Harry was touching dropped on two legs- in an unmistakable bow. All of the other unicorns soon followed and left the men staring silently in shock.  
  
You are now the Wielder of the Great Staff, created by the only wizard in a thousand years who could talk to Unicorns, said a voice in his head.  
  
"Huh?" Harry searched for the creator of the voice. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Merlin would come to use for advice, the head unicorn slowly rose to its feet. He foresaw the ending of the beginning and it is time for us Unicorns to enter into the War of the Worlds. May we ever be of help in the war. We are prepared to fight.  
  
"What War?" asked Harry anxiously.  
  
The War that is coming. The Dark Lord Voldemort is not content to just destroy the world of Muggles and Wizards- he wants to destroy the World and every creature is involved. We are prepared to fight. Others will be arriving soon.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Damonarl, King of the Unicorns. Quilanare is my Queen. And you are Harold James Potter-Malfoy, King of All and we are Honored to fight along side you.  
  
Harry ignored the title. "I think it is time to lead you to Dumledore. He will know what to do."  
  
Dumbledore? It has been a long time since we have talked to Dumbledore. Hop on. Riding will be much faster than walking. Alzara and Roquan will lead you.  
  
Harry and Draco mounted the two unicorns that stepped foreword. Taking care not to let his Staff touch the ground, Harry held on tightly as he took the ride of his life.  
  
"Lighten up, Harry! Don't hold on so tightly!" called Draco from his left, looking as if he was enjoying himself immensely.  
  
Listen to your soul mate, he knows what he is talking about called Alzara.  
  
"Lighten up? Lighten UP! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RIDE! I'LL DIE!" Harry screamed.  
  
Draco took one look at Harry's frightened face and started laughing.  
  
"You should see your face!"  
  
"Oh Bite me!"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
Harry glared at Draco just as the doors of Hogwarts opened.  
  
AN: OH crap! I had another plot twist! This is not going how I wanted it to! Anyway, sorry about the late update and happy holidays to all! Thank you for your support and enjoy! ~Ta-ta 


	16. Ch: 16

When Angels Die Ch:16 Disclaimer: See part 1  
  
The doors of Hogworts slowly opened. The dark wooden doors creaked slightly and echoed in the silent night. Harry, ridding Alzara, took his eyes off of the ground speeding beneath him and looked at the tired form of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, you've found the Staff," murmured Dumbledore. Harry looked at his once former Headmaster and saw- for the first time in his life- an old and tired man worn out from all his years of service to the wizarding world. "And you brought some friends!"  
  
Damonarl strode forward and lowered his head. Dumbledore walked down the steps and placed his shaking hand lightly on the Unicorn Kings head.  
  
"How have you been, my old friend?" asked Dumbledore softly.  
  
Draco dismounted and walked over to Harry. Placing his hands around Harry's waist, he lifted the slight form off of his own stead and placed him on the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Draco, barely containing a smirk at Harry's plight. Not used to ridding horses, or a unicorn in this case, Harry wobbled lightly as the feelings slowly returned to his legs.  
  
"Oh, I'm just peachy."  
  
"You know, sarcasm does not become you." Draco's grin widened but he still would not remove his hands from Harry's waist.  
  
"Who says I'm being sarcastic?"  
  
"I am. What do you think they're talking about?" Draco thrust his head towards a silent Dumbledore and Damonarl.  
  
"I'm not sure but I'm betting it has something to do about this War of the Worlds that they had talked about. Where are the others?"  
  
As if summoned on command, three figures came running up the lawn from the direction of the Apparating site. Two large shadows sped towards them, flanked on all sides by a guard of brightly colored unicorns. A third shadow followed closely after, ridding a small, yellow unicorn.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Snape in his cold, sharp voice. Black eyes darted warily around him, measuring and counting the many unicorns surrounding the three.  
  
"Ask Dumbledore." Harry pointed to the unmoving figures at the base of the stares.  
  
"Harry, these are Royal Unicorns!" said Hermione in awe. Dismounting, she stared all around her, an expression of awe on her face.  
  
"There what?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry sighed. Some things never changed.  
  
"Royal Unicorns, Ron," started Hermione in a lecturing tone. "They are the First, the parents of all unicorns roaming the wide earth- or so the Legends say. They were suppose to have been killed off during the Spanish Inquisition or lost in hidden pastures, away from all life."  
  
"Yes. Though some say they have simply vanished into the hidden North to await the time when the earth was ready to rebuild itself from the ashes of the War of the Worlds," added Snape. Harry's head snapped up at Snape's words.  
  
[pic]"The War of the Worlds. That's what he said to me."  
  
Before Harry could explain, Dumbledore waved them over. Silently, they all walked thru the doors and into the Great Hall. Lights leaped from the shadows and Dumbledore's voice boomed through the halls, wakening all the teachers in the process.  
  
"All staff to the Great Hall immediately!"  
  
They all filed through the doorway and took chairs across from the unicorns lining the hall. Draco, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, sat next to Harry with Severus on the other side. Hermione sat to the left of Minerva MacGonagall as the new Charms teacher and Ron, who took over Madam Hooch's old job, sat next to his wife. The other teachers-who were still the same as before-took seats around them.  
  
"What has happened?" asked McGonagall, looking around the room in awe.  
  
"The Beginning of the End, Minerva. Sit and I will explain." Soon he had summed up the whole affair.  
  
"Who is all going to be involved in this? You say the 'War of the Worlds'. I'm sure that there is going to be more involved?"  
  
Yes. All creatures in every magical community will be siding in this war. Either they will fight with the wizards who are trying to save the world, or they will fight with the ones who want it destroyed. said Damonarl.  
  
"Yes. Every creature will be involved. This will be the Last War, Ron. We must be prepared."  
  
The preparations went on all night long, setting up warnings and finding places for the magical community to set up camp. Refugees from Ashland Lanes came popping up and room was made for them. Finally, in the deep depths of the night, small faire-like creatures flitted into the Great Hall, announcing the beginning of the new recruits.  
  
"Can we go, Draco?" asked Harry. He looked out from a pale and drawn face, deep bruises marking the eyes.  
  
"Are you okay,love?" Draco covered one pale hand with one of his own.  
  
"No. I'm tired and all this magic is starting to wear me out."  
  
"Let's go. Sev, we're leaving in case anyone asks."  
  
They rose from their chairs and moved carefully between the creatures and wove their way down into the dungeons in companionable silence. They came to the doors of Draco's rooms but before they could move passed them, Harry stopped Draco in his tracks.  
  
"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want anything to happen but I just, need to stay with someone tonight. Someone I can trust." Draco stared into Harry's serious eyes, looking for what he didn't know but what he found made him smile- love, warmth, and undying trust.  
  
"I would be honored if you stayed with me tonight, Harry." He placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead and led him into his rooms.  
  
Passed the living room he went, through the small corridor and into the bedroom. Draco propped a nearly dead-on-his-feet Harry against the wall next to the bed. He quickly stripped Harry of his cloths, dragged a light gray shirt over his head, and placed him on the bed.  
  
As soon as Harry's weary head hit the soft velvet pillows, he fell into a deep and dark sleep. Draco smiled down at this small and sleeping angel that had managed to find it's way back into the hands of the one that truly loved him, and Draco gave a silent prayer to whoever was listening.  
  
"I love you, Harry," said Draco, pushing shaggy hair off a pale forehead, leaned down and place a soft kiss on his forehead. Crawling into bed, he wrapped his hands around the tiny waist and followed his loved one into the shadowy peacefulness of deep sleep.  
  
AN: I'm so sorry that it's been a while and I know many of you have been anxiously waiting for this chapter. I personally thought that this chapter isn't my best but I'm running on only 4 hours of sleep. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanx! ~Ta-ta 


	17. Ch: 17

When Angels Die Ch: 17 Disclaimer: Not mine. See part 1 AN: A reviewer asked politely for smut so the first half is nothing but smut. If you don't want to read my pour attempt at smut (trust me, I can't type it) then skip this chapter. Oh, if this crossed into the NC-17 rage NOTIFY ME IMMEDIATELY! I really don't want to be banned from this site. Anyway, enough with my rambling and on to the show!  
  
*********************************************************************** Harry woke early the next day, stretching lightly. He was feeling surprisingly well rested and he wondered why- until he looked at the body behind him. Suddenly everything came into sharp focus; the night before and falling asleep in Draco's bed. The arms around his waist tightened slightly around him.  
  
Harry smiled and looked down at the form beneath him. Draco stilled looked the way he had remembered- his blond hair as light as air and his face smooth and unwrinkled. But the passage of time was still seen from the tightness around his pink mouth and at the corners of his eyes. Sleeping safely, Draco reminded Harry of a sleeping angel.  
  
Harry smiled and snuggled into the embrace with memories long forgotten flitting to the surface of his mind. That's when he realized that he was deeply and truly in love with Draco. The months spent in training only helped to reinforce that lost love.  
  
And he knew Draco felt the same way and yet, he was being careful not to scare Harry away. Light touches and soothing kisses was all he was willing to do. A wicked grin spread across his face and Harry lent down and kissed him lightly on the mouth. Harry had little-to-no experience involving romance but he decided to take the initiative anyway.  
  
Warm lips met his and Harry slowly pressed in. Running his tongue lightly on his bottom lip, Harry grinned when Draco moaned. He left those silken lips and moved across a pale cheek; pressing light kisses here-and there as he went. He traveled down the cheek and sank his teeth lightly into the pale neck. Draco's voice sped up and Harry smiled, sucking on the skin unmercifully.  
  
"What.?" moaned Draco, slowly opening his eyes. He was met with a pair of bright green eyes gazing mischievously at him. So that was what woke him up. The blood rushed from his head to the nether regions of his body and Harry, lying on top of him, raised an eyebrow- then promptly blushed. Draco laughed before asking, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Taking the initiative," replied Harry in his husky voice. One pale eyebrow rose.  
  
"Do you know what your doing?"  
  
Harry shook his messy head, still keeping eye contact. "Not a clue, but you didn't seem to want to make a move so I did."  
  
Draco leaned down and kissed him lightly, a brief and chaste kiss. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
That was all Draco needed as he flipped them over. Pressing Harry into the mattress, Draco assaulted him with his mouth. A tongue gently slid across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for the intrusion. Tongues battled each other while hands slid across skin. Draco had some how managed to remove their shirts and the first press of skin on skin made Harry gasp.  
  
Draco abandoned Harry's mouth and slowly set to work on pleasuring every in of his mate. He grasped one pale nipple in his mouth and slowly sucked, biting lightly before moving on to the next one. Harry lay panting as new sensations rocketed through his very nerves. Draco smiled and slowly moved down, pausing to swirl his tongue around the belly button, dipping it in lightly before moving on.  
  
By now Harry was squirming lightly and Draco looked at him and chuckled lightly. "Do you want me to stop?" his breath grazed across Harry's erection, wrapping around it lightly before taking off a crossed his bare chest.  
  
"No. Please don't stop."  
  
Draco grinned before plunging down and wrapping his hands around warm and hardened flesh. Hips bucked beneath him as even more pleasure coursed through his body. Draco grinned and pumped up and down, never ending his motions.  
  
Harry lay caught as a tightening sensation spiked through him. He panted and moaned, writhing on the bed as wave after wave of pleasure spiked through him. He felt as if he was being heaved towards some glorious peak of ultimate pleasure.  
  
"Don't stop oh yes oh gods yes Draco don't stop!" he cried.  
  
Then, just as he thought it could get no better, a warm moist mouth closed in around him, pulling him farther into a closed cavern. Harry's hips bucked and a shot of salty liquid flashed through Draco's mouth. Then the humming started and a tongue swirled around his head. Draco pulled on the flesh and nearly lost it himself.  
  
Just when Harry thought it was over, the pleasure stopped. He opened his eyes and met a pair of soft silver ones staring quietly at him.  
  
"You're-pure evil," he managed. Draco smiled.  
  
"I know. I want to watch you Harry."  
  
A jar of liquid zoomed through the air. Coating his hands in the slippery liquid, Draco leaned over and pushed lightly against a ring of muscles. Harry instantly tightened.  
  
"Don't, Harry. Relax, this will hurt but I promise to be as gentle as possible."  
  
Green-passioned inflamed eyes met his.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Good."  
  
Then he pushed one oiled finger deep into his love. Harry cried out gently as Draco thrust against him. Then a second finger was added to the first and Draco searched diligently for what he was looking for. Suddenly, he bucked as pleasure ran through him and over and over the same spot was hit. Then a third finger was added. The torture soon stopped and Harry looked up.  
  
"Are you ready? This will hurt but I'll be as gentle as possible." Harry nodded.  
  
Something bigger was suddenly pushed against him and instinctively he tightened against it.  
  
"Don't do that Harry." Draco warned. Harry looked up and was amazed at the look on Draco's face. Concentration was etched across his face. "I don't think I could stay like this for long."  
  
Experimentally, Harry shifted and he watched in amazement as Draco's features glazed over.  
  
"Please don't. I don't know how long my self-control will last." He continued to slowly push in. "Do you know how long I've wanted to see you like this? Beneath me and moving in pleasure that I caused? Too long, love, to long." With a last thrust, Harry felt something break as Draco full sheathed himself inside his body.  
  
The pain was brief but immense and soon Draco moved against him. The waves of pleasure soon came crashing over him once again as Draco moved against him, faster and faster. Harry lay panting beneath him. Soon, very soon.  
  
"Scream for me Harry."  
  
And Harry did. Over and over he shouted Draco's name as they reached the plateau of climax at the exact same time. Draco emptied himself into Harry's body and collapsed. Still fully connected, Draco rolled over and with Harry on top of him, coaxed both of them back to sleep after muttering a quick cleaning charm. He was completely content.  
  
AN: I warned you I completely suck at typing smut but you read at your own risk. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't flame me!!! Thank you for all you're reviews and enjoy! ~Ta-ta 


	18. Ch: 18

When Angels Die Ch: 18 Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Harry awoke later that day to an empty. Stretching, Harry winced lightly at the pain he encountered from last nights activities but he wouldn't have changed it for the world. Throwing off the covers, Harry walked into the bathroom in hopes of a nice and refreshing shower-only to find that shower occupied by a nicely soaped up and naked body of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry walked over and hopped on in besides him. After all, he was geared up after last night's activities. Draco jumped as he felt hands glide across his body, slowly headed down. Harry grinned and grabbed the soap. Gliding his slick hand around front, Harry used some of what he learned against his lover.  
  
Draco braced himself against the wall and breathed deep. The torturous hand picked up speed and soon Draco was gasping for breath. He decided to have a little bit of fun and turned around, grabbing Harry in a deep kiss. Thrusting up against the wall, he leaned in and pushed. Harry moaned deeply as Draco slammed into him over and over again. Soon they both reached a climax and relaxed, letting the warm water wash down them.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" asked Draco, grabbing the shampoo and starting to wash Harry's hair.  
  
"I slept well," he replied with a lecherous grin. Harry grabbed the bar of soap and slowly leathered Draco's body. Suds from his hair made their way down his body. "And you?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
They talked lightly as they finished cleaning and dressed. The house elves had already left some food so they sat in Draco's room and talked.  
  
"When do the students get here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Tonight. I have no clue what is going to happen, what with the upcoming war and everything. The Staff might boost peoples morals but the students might panic at the people gathered here." Draco sighed deeply. Harry leaned over and grasped his hand.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm here now, what can happen now?" Draco looked up and grinned.  
  
"Do you think I could be your assistant? Because I really do not want to be stuck doing nothing."  
  
Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. Then grasping Harry's hand in his own, Draco dragged a gasping Harry through a maze of tunnels and out into the Great Hall. They paused suddenly and took in their surroundings. All over the hall strode creatures of every species-Unicorns, Fairies, Nymphs- and in the far corner, talking amiably to Dumbledore stood an Elf.  
  
Not a small I'll-turn-the-straw-into-gold kina Elf but a man size and extremely fair Elf. Many stood together in groups they could only stare. Over in the other corner was a kiss of Vampires and next to them a group of Shape shifters. The other corner held a group of what could only be Werewolves. Centaurs talked to the Elves as fairies hid themselves all over the place.  
  
"Ah, Harry! Good morning, Draco. Did you sleep well?" asked Dumbledore. The old man strode towards them followed by a tall blond elf with silver eyes. They looked at the couple holding hands and shared a knowing look.  
  
"We slept well, Headmaster."  
  
"Good. This is Earnel, Lord of the Eastern Elves. He has come to help us prepare for the War."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Lord Earnel," said Harry, bowing slightly. Draco followed his example.  
  
Lord Earnel slowly walked foreword and lifted Harry's head and stared deeply into those bright green eyes. What he was looking for, Harry didn't know, but he stared at him long enough to make Draco start to bristle.  
  
"You have a good soul, young Warrior," Earnel released Harry's now flushed face and took one step closer to his lover's side. "Hopefully you will lead us well." Leaving a very puzzled Harry, the elf turned and walked away.  
  
Hermione suddenly rushed out of nowhere, stalling any questions Harry might have had.  
  
"Sorry Harry but Draco, we need your help healing some of the refugees from Ashland Lanes. There was more than we had expected and they just keep popping in from all over the place."  
  
Draco spared a glance backwards as Hermione dragged him away. "So, Potter, even after all these years you're still a celebrity." Harry turned and raised an eyebrow at Snape's voice.  
  
"And yet you still thought I was innocent."  
  
"An honest mistake." Harry turned and followed Snape through the throng and out into the yard.  
  
"Those vampires family of yours?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Snape only raised an eyebrow and Harry distinctly saw a small twitch of his lips. "Did I just see you smile? I did! Oh, hell must have frozen over!"  
  
Snape snorted. "No, they aren't my family. So, have you ad Draco set a date yet?"  
  
Harry stared at him quizzically.  
  
"Not very bright, are you? A date for the wedding?"  
  
Harry suddenly flushed bright red as he stammered, "W-we aren't g-getting married."  
  
"Are you kidding? You two love," his face flashed disgust at the word. "Each other and from the looks of it, you two will get on fine."  
  
"You think so?" Snape nodded. "Thanks"  
  
Before Snape could ask what the thanks was for, a dark shadow passed over the sun, shading them from the deep glare. Out of habit, they both glanced up. Suddenly their jaws dropped open as a huge Dragon landed right in front of them.  
  
Deep red with golden yellow eyes, the dragon let out a loud roar. More dragons dropped down next to the first, and all eyes leveled on to Harry.  
  
#Staff Keeper, I greet you. I am Lazar, King of these dragons who follow me.#  
  
"H-hello, Lazar. Um, I'm Harry. Nice to meet you."  
  
#The Counsel has gathered. Good, good. The War is coming, Young Sir. Who may I approach?#  
  
Harry looked around and found that Dumbledore- along with the rest of the staff- had gathered at the door. Wordlessly Snape pointed the old man out and moved out of the old dragons way.  
  
#Thank you#  
  
"You're welcome," replied Snape as the dragon herd moved passed.  
  
"Damonarl said it would be a War of the Worlds. I guess that would include Dragons."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'No really??' but turned and walked away, leading them into the heart of chaos.  
  
AN: I know, I know. Not a lot happens in this chapter but at least it is a chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to feed the writer! Thanks again to all the reviewers. ~Ta-ta 


	19. Ch: 19

When Angels Die Ch: 19 Disclaimer: Go to chapter 1  
  
  
  
After the invasion of the Dragons- as Harry now deemed their arrival- the staff hurried about their business; many setting up for the start of class the next day, others trying to find more room for the new arrivals.  
  
Harry had finally talked to Dumbledore and both agreed that being Draco's assistant would help keep him occupied. Though Harry's schedule was already full, what with trying to talk to all the ambassadors and groups staying at the castle, he found time to help Draco set up the classroom.  
  
"Harry," called Hermione as she rushed towards him as he exited Draco's classroom. Harry didn't hate her anymore but he still couldn't get over the betrayal and that made him hesitate to talk to her. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure. What do you need?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me more about the shields covering the castle. You told us you reinforced them but you didn't tell us what is covering them."  
  
"I placed another ward like the one that is already up, in front and behind the original. The Staff boosted my power and amplified the effects so we will know how far Voldemort is before he attacks. Also, I guarded a few of the more noticeable exits- like the one by the lake- and wove a few confusion spells around the ones the Death Eaters don't know about."  
  
"Ok. Are you sure the warding spells will hold?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Theirs always a chance that they won't. I'm not here to play miracle man and stop Voldemort from entering completely, I'm here to do my best to keep people safe."  
  
"Sorry, Harry. I know that, or I should any way. If they do breach the wards and enter into the castle, where are the children to go? Most of the safe houses like the Shrieking Shack are too noticeable and will probably have Death Eaters stationed there. Where else should they go?"  
  
Harry thought about this as they walked. He had to agree that many of the places are too noticeable and easily breached. That's when he had a sudden brainstorm.  
  
"Come with me," he said and leading the way, they approached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
Inside the bathroom sat Moaning Myrtle, crying like always in always. Approaching the poor ghost as quietly as possible, and with a quizzical look from Hermione, Harry sat down next to her.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Myrtle rudely. She blinked. Then blinked again. "Is that. Harry?"  
  
"Hello Myrtle. How have you been?"  
  
Ghostly arms threw themselves around- actually through- Harry and smiled.  
  
"Oh Harry! How come you haven't been in to see me?"  
  
"I've been- indisposed these last 10 years. And how have you been?"  
  
"Sad, as usual. What do you need?"  
  
"I'm actually looking for you're help."  
  
"My help?" asked Myrtle with astonishment in her eyes.  
  
A sound from behind him made Harry turn and growl slightly. He didn't need Hermione screwing up his plan.  
  
"Yes, your help. You see, I know there is a false wall in this part of the castle and I'm betting it's in this very room. It is suppose to lead to a secret chamber in the heart of the castle but I've never been able to find it. But you're so smart and I bet you know every thing about the castle, and I was wondering if you would be able to find this secret wall."  
  
Myrtle thought for a moment. The other two sat quietly in hopes of finding this secret wall. If Myrtle knew where it was then there was a chance they would be able to find a way to keep the children safe.  
  
"Well, there is a brick that was always loose. It's not in this bathroom, mind you, it's in the first floor men's room."  
  
"Would you like to show me where it is?"  
  
Myrtle giggled to herself and slowly floated down the hallway. Down the stairs they went, passed many pictures and wondering visitors, down hallways and through corridors hidden by many tapestries.  
  
Hermione had wisely not said anything during the hunting expedition and neither opened her mouth when they entered the men's bathroom. It was set up similar to the women's room with dark wooden stalls and white walled bricks glinting in the white light.  
  
Myrtle floated to the far wall. She stared as she floated to and thru, occasionally touching a brick here and a brick there. Finally, as she disappeared through a cubical wall, she shrieked loudly in triumph.  
  
"This one, Harry, this one!"  
  
Harry and Hermione rushed in, staring at the brick Myrtle had pointed out. It looked like any other brick on the wall and Harry first thought that Myrtle had the wrong one. But closer inspection reviled a small, almost silver lightning bolt etched into the stone.  
  
"Thank you Myrtle. I appreciate the help you have given me," said Harry with a smile. Myrtle giggled to herself.  
  
"No problem at all Harry. I hope you come to see me some time."  
  
"I will try."  
  
Myrtle floated off to her bathroom while Hermione inspected the wall in further detail.  
  
"It looks like any other brick but this one is faintly inscribed with a mark."  
  
She touched the brick gently. It rocked in place for a few seconds before settling back in place.  
  
"Odd."  
  
"Are you ready to check this out? I want to make sure this place is secure before we send anyone down here."  
  
"So you want just us to go by ourselves? Sure that's safe."  
  
The sarcasm was thick enough to cut with a knife but Harry dwindled all protests with a look. Harry removed his wand from his robe pocket. With a swift wave, his wand morphed into his long Staff of Power.  
  
"I didn't know the Staff could do that!"  
  
Hermione had that glint in her eyes that Harry recognized as her "study" mode. Harry backed away slightly and gripped the Staff tighter.  
  
"It's a convenient carry form, I guess. It would be too inconvenient if I walked around with this all day long. In the smaller form I am able to walk and keep my hands free."  
  
"Convenient."  
  
"Push the brick back."  
  
Hermione reached out and pushed on the brick with all her might. It briefly disappeared into the wall and moments later the wall started to change. A shivering and crawling turned the wall into living water way; bricks wiggled and twitched until it revealed a man-sized hole.  
  
Must and an odor of dust and mold reached their noses. An inky darkness met their eyes.  
  
"Lumos," they said in unison.  
  
Holding their wands out in front of them revealed a narrow passage full of cobwebs and dust.  
  
"Are you ready to proceed?"  
  
Hermione glanced at him. "As ready as ever."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
AN: Sorry about the wait! Life interfered. Thank you for all the reviews and please ignore the 'Do not feed Animals' sign. points to the sign Remember to always feed the writer! Enjoy. ~Ta-ta 


	20. Ch: 20

When Angels Die Ch: 20 Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
Darkness descended across their vision as they slowly walked down the unknown corridor. Harry held up his wand, glancing left and right for any indication of danger. Hermione stopped suddenly and raised her wand.  
  
"Harry," she said. "Look at this."  
  
She wiped away the gathering dust clinging to the walls to reveal a dark colored wall. The wood itself wasn't what caught her attention; it was the runes etched deeply into the wall.  
  
Harry reached out gently to run one hand down the wall. A tingle swept up into his hand, spreading a warm feeling as it made its way into his brain.  
  
"These are old-very old. And magical."  
  
Hermione stared at him with a worried expression as his voice took on a dreamy quality. Harry stroked the runes on last time before turning away and leading on. He kept one hand on the wall as he walked on. The sense of warmth stayed with him the whole way and the only thing Harry could compare the feeling to was 'home'.  
  
"Uh..Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine. Can't you feel it?"  
  
"Feel what? Harry, you're starting to scare me. The only thing I can feel in this tunnel is power. Lots of power."  
  
Harry nodded. "Don't worry about the power. It won't be used against us. We are welcome here. It's the other feeling I'm talking about- right below the feeling of power."  
  
Hermione concentrated but she only felt the immense feeling of power. Whatever sort of feeling Harry was talking about was not reaching her.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"It said so. This is a place of safety. It doesn't want us to be harmed. It wasn't made that way."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You'll see.."  
  
The passageway went down and down; it seemed like forever until it finally stopped. A door engraved with silver runes stopped them. Hermione stared at it in wonder. Lines of heavy runes graced the door and some were ancient- almost beyond recognition.  
  
"We are here."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Harry turned and she gasped in surprise. His green eyes were flaring like a super nova, brighter than anything she had ever seen.  
  
"When the castle was created by the great founders, it was placed on magical ground. The combination of the Four plus the magic already placed in the ground at the beginning created a sentient being- the castle came to life.  
  
"That's how the rooms change, doors disappear and how Dumbledore knows everything- or almost everything- that goes on within the school. He asks it."  
  
"You're saying the castle is alive? With a mind, memory span and everything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It may seem crazy but I believe you."  
  
Without warning, the door opened up. Harry walked in followed by Hermione. That's when she felt it- peace. Peace flowed through her body and she relaxed. Love encircled her with a wash of beautiful colors.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Harry turned and flashed her a smile.  
  
(Welcome)  
  
"Hello," said Harry.  
  
(It has been a while since I have had company. The Headmasters and mistresses never come down here. Many do not know this exists.)  
  
"We do not mean to interfere."  
  
(That is fine with me. It does tend to get boring but every student makes me happy. Can I help you with anything?)  
  
"Yes. You are aware of what is happening out there, correct?"  
  
(Yes. It is the biggest gathering I have ever seen since I was created.)  
  
"I am worried about my students. May we use your chamber for a sanctuary?"  
  
(Sanctuary? Of course, you may. Having students here will provide me entertainment! I look foreword to them.)  
  
A pause in filtered the air. Hermione was in awe and filled with many questions but none could find their way out of her mouth. Harry stood there with a small smile but it was quickly washed out by whatever the chamber had told him. He looked astonished as a small smile formed on his face and a pale hand went to his stomach.  
  
"A-are you s-sure?" he asked in a wavering voice.  
  
(I am always sure when it comes to matters like this. I am afraid you must leave now, you have been here quite a while and some one dear to you is looking for you. Please come and visit anytime you need to. Goodbye, young master!)  
  
"Goodbye, for now."  
  
Harry ushered Hermione out of the room and back up the corridor. He was distracted by something so Hermione didn't pry. On the way out, Hermione and Harry distinctly heard a soft humming, floating up from behind them.  
  
"Harry. Are you alright?"  
  
Harry's smile was the brightest thing she had seen in the last few years. It reminded her of nights spent in friends ship and tears shed in love. It was a mixture of happiness and hopes for all dreams once thought to be dead.  
  
"I'm fine Hermione. I'm the best I have ever been in a long time."  
  
They walked back into the hustle and bustle of the castle, Harry still with his smile and Hermione as confused as ever. But the confusion was swept away as the staff gathered for the arrival of the students.  
  
"Hermione!" called Ron from down the hall. "Hermione, there you are. Where have you been? Oh, hi Harry."  
  
"Hello Ron! I hope your day has been bright and cheerful! Excuse me though, I need to find Dumbledore. Do you know where he is?"  
  
Ron stared at Harry in confusion but pointed down the hall anyway. With a wave of thanks, Harry was off; waving and smiling to everyone he met. When he saw Draco talking to Sinistra, Harry walked over and kissed him thoroughly before walking off.  
  
"I have no clue what he is on," explained Draco to a blushing Sinistra.  
  
Harry finally found Dumbledore and explained his plan to keep the kids safe. The castle was strangely still connected to Harry's mind and it agreed to place an unmistakable mark on the outside of the brick. Runes light in gold would guide the way so no one would be lost.  
  
According to Draco, Severus and Albus, many of the Death Eaters had pulled their children out of Hogworts but many of the ones who did not want their children involved in the war sent their children to Hogworts. Now many of the Slytherins were loyal to the side of the Light or to no side at all. It was a relief to know that the children were not wrapped in Voldemorts web.  
  
Many of the children were sent to a safe house hidden deep in the mountains. Caretakers loyal to Dumbledore made sure the children stayed safe in a loving environment. This way they were out of Voldemorts warpath. These children would be arriving tonight- none of the new kids would be sorted until the next day while the older children would be placed into their houses that night.  
  
That was new news to Harry. No one told him he there was an orphanage for homeless children.  
  
"Why can't we send the students to the orphanage?" asked Harry.  
  
"The only way is to portkey them out of here but we can't take the chance that Voldemort will get them. You have to go to the portkey site but that is outside the barrier, like the apparation sites. The wards prevent anyone coming in or going out, including portkeys."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"You said the castle will allow them to stay in the chamber?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes but you should know that."  
  
"It seems the castle has taken a deeper bond with you than it has to me."  
  
This seemed to amuse Dumbledore somehow but when Harry asked about it, Dumbledore simply said, "You'll know in time."  
  
But Harry took this all in stride as he approached Snape late one evening after Draco had dosed off. They had moved Harry's belongings into Draco's room, which was a big step, even for them. "This way you will never be in trouble" was Draco's response.  
  
Harry banged on the door as he waited for Snape to wake up. He didn't have to wait long as a sour looking Severus opened the door.  
  
"Harry? What in Merlin's name do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to ask if you would be the godfather to my child."  
  
Snape looked at him for a moment before passing out.  
  
AN: Hehehehh. I am evil. Pure evil. The next chapter won't be this long, I'm sick so I thought I should catch up on this story. I am still working on it; it's just taking a long time. Now you sort of know what the castle said to Harry. If Snape passed out just from being asked to be a godfather, how do you think Draco would react? Anyway, thank you for the reviews and enjoy! ~Ta-ta 


	21. Ch: 21

When Angels Die Ch: 21 Disclaimer: not mine  
  
After Snape had finally come around, Harry was sitting in front of the fire with one hand on his stomach, smiling softly.  
  
"So, your pregnant. Smart-ass meats mischief-maker. God kill us all."  
  
Harry threw one of the couch pillows at the man. It hit him full in the face but only caused the man to laugh.  
  
"Does Draco know?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't want to tell him, just yet. And neither are you. I never though male wizards could get pregnant."  
  
"Many don't."  
  
At Harry quizzically look, Snape continued.  
  
"Don't you ever read? Normally, male wizards don't get pregnant but when you find two wizards who share a soul bond and are abnormally powerful are able to procreate."  
  
"Soul Bond?"  
  
Snape sighed. "Soul Mate. I'm sure you have heard of that? Though it wouldn't amaze me if you didn't."  
  
"Hey, point your sarcasm somewhere else! If you don't, then I won't make you a godfather."  
  
"Oh? And who else would be so blessed as I? Dumbledore?"  
  
They both shivered at the thought.  
  
"Alright already. So, Draco and I are soul mates. Makes sense. It explains all the past hostility between us. But how am I able to carry it?"  
  
Snape grinned and that one look made Harry very afraid.  
  
"You see, the inside of your body changes to be able to carry the baby on the inside. Your magic does that for you, don't fear it doesn't hurt. You will carry it for the whole nine-month period- complete with all mood swings, morning sickness (though Draco might get those), and odd cravings- until it is ready to be born. When it's ready, your body will form a birth canal through your lower extremities and it will come out like it would for any female."  
  
"You mean.?"  
  
"Yup! And I heard it hurts worse than when a woman gives birth. However, the danger of miscarriage or dying during the birthing stage, are very high and many who are capable of giving birth decide against it."  
  
"Can I have it cut out or something?"  
  
"Maybe but I'm not a doctor or a nurse."  
  
"So?"  
  
Snape looked at him blankly.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Will you be its godfather?"  
  
A look of uncertainty and fear passed across his face. Harry realized that Snape was being more open with him than he had ever been before.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about Draco?"  
  
"Hey, I'm giving birth to this baby and what I say goes! Besides, he'll probably be pissed that I asked you before he did. I want you to be its godfather. I could think of no one else to be better."  
  
This seemed to relax all Snapes fears as he smiled and nodded his consent. Harry grinned and curled up next to Snapes side. They talked for a few hours more about Harry's up coming pregnancy and the War. Before Harry went back to his room, Snape pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
That night, Harry slept with a big smile wrapped in Draco's arms.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Snape greeted Harry with a bright smile- which scared the crap out of every one near by- and took a seat next to Harry. Draco looked at the two suspiciously while he buttered some toast.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"You're up to something," responded Draco suspiciously.  
  
A snort from the right caught his attention. Harry quickly elbowed the offending person and gave Draco a wide-eyed innocent look.  
  
"Me? Up to something?"  
  
"Yes. And you're in on it, Severus. What ever it is, I will get to the bottom of it."  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure you will, Draco."  
  
Harry smacked Snape upside the head to silence him.  
  
"I'm not up to anything. I promise."  
  
"Sure. Like I believe that."  
  
Draco leaned over and kissed Harry lightly.  
  
"I need to talk to you after this is over. Okay?"  
  
"Alright. Is everything okay?"  
  
"It's fine. I just want to ask you a question though it may seem kind of sudden."  
  
Harry gave him a questioning look but before he could ask, Dumbledore stood up. Everyone looked at him as he gave them the run down for the night. Most of their guests would stay near the castle entrances since they were mostly in animal form. The Elves would have an honorary spot at the table as well as the shape shifters, werewolves, vampires and any other hominoid forms that come.  
  
The sorting would take place like it usually did but new rules- curfews and not being without a teacher- would be set in place along with heavier punishments. Talk of new schedules and lessons passed along the table.  
  
Harry, Draco, and Severus entertained themselves with stories of the professors and their love lives (or lack there of) along with rumors on who was doing whom. By the time breakfast was over, Harry had tears coming out of his eyes do to all the trash he's heard.  
  
"I never knew Albus had it in him. I mean, I always knew he had a thing for MacGonagall but groping her in the library? Gross!"  
  
"Think of how I felt- I walked in on it," muttered Snape.  
  
They went their separate ways while Harry followed Draco to their classroom. They needed to set a few things up before the school sorting started.  
  
"Harry," asked Draco with his voice full of uncertainty, "Do you still love me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you still love me? You told me you did, long ago, before you left for Azkaban. Do you still love me?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. Then, he walked forward and placed a tiny kiss on the outside of those pale, lush lips.  
  
"I loved you then Draco. But I love you now more than ever. How could you ever doubt?"  
  
Draco smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around the thin waist he's come to love more than life itself.  
  
"I know this is going to be sudden but I planned to ask you when we graduated. I was already ready and everything."  
  
Draco dropped to one knee in front of a shocked Harry. Placing his head against that so tiny stomach, Draco pulled out a thin band. It was silver, wrapped in thin gold lines.  
  
"This was my heart- pale and cold, nothing could effect it. Until you came along and I fell head over heels for you, after I got over our rivalry of course," this caused Harry to chuckle. "And when that happened, you changed me. This ring reminded me of us and I picked it out long ago. Would you do me the honor of pledging yourself to me?"  
  
Harry looked down at the ring being offered to him. He wrapped one hand around the ring and the other on Draco's face.  
  
"I would love to pledge my life to you forever."  
  
Draco smiled and placed the ring on Harry's hand. They looked at it, then each other and smiled.  
  
"The only thing I have to say," began Harry, "Is 'what took you so long?"  
  
With a hearty laugh, they walked down the hall and readied themselves for the feast to begin.  
  
AN: This chapter is really sappy and I'm sorry that it's dragging on like a wounded dog (no offence) but it's my third chapter in one day! Anyway, hopefully the next chapter has a time jump so we can get back into the action. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy! ~Ta-ta 


	22. Ch: 22

When Angels Die Ch: 22 Disclaimer: Not mine.  
A few weeks later brought loads of fog and wind. Harry sat around in the office thinking about the upcoming baby and his new fiancée. But one worry tickled the back of his mind like an overacting rash. What happens if Draco dies before their married? True, he shouldn't be thinking about such depressing thoughts but it was a real threat carried on the horizon.  
  
'I don't know if I could start over on my own without him,' Harry though. 'It has only been a few months but my heart is no longer my own. He's my life, my love, and nothing would change that.'  
  
The more Harry sat thinking over this small problem, the more he wanted to rush out and end the War with Voldemort one-on-one.  
  
Harry sat brooding as the first of his students filtered in through the door.  
  
'Third year Hufflepuffs. How fun!'  
  
By now, the students had finally gotten used to having the ex-prisoner as their teacher. Though they all had the shock of their lives when, on the first day, Professor Malfoy waltzed in and planted a big smoochie right on Harry's cheek.  
  
After that-and partially due to Draaco's warning stare- every one had gotten used to the slightly neurotic Defense Assistant.  
  
'I wonder if the little imp would want to move up the ceremony. It's not like we are going to invite a lot of people anyway. Hmmm. I'll ask.'  
  
"Today, we have a surprise visitor," said a deep voice from the door. Harry looked up and smiled warmly at the beautiful angel in front of him. Draco smiled in return before entering the room in black robes. A matching band like Harry's shone on his hand.  
  
"Lord Renel has graciously offered to teach us how to fight Elvin magic."  
  
A tall elf with long black hair and stormy blue eyes followed graciously in Draco's wake.  
  
"Let's begin."  
  
The next half hour passed quickly with surprising results. Harry apparently had some abilities of the Elvin kind. He could easily break down any shield Renel tried to erect. According to Renel, Harry had the gift of Unweaving. Or, the gift of breaking the magical weaving involved in all magical shields.  
  
"My life keeps getting better and better," Harry moaned latter that night. Draco looked over and smiled apologizingly.  
  
"The bad stuff always seems to happen to you doesn't it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Draco scooted closer. He laid his head in Harry's lap. Gazing up out of blue eyes, he stared into those green orbs.  
  
"I'm here so anything that happens to you will happen to me. So, out of my own preservation, I will protect you as much as possible."  
  
Harry laughed. "You're saying the only reason you are with me at all is because you're protecting your self?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Harry whacked him in the head. "How selfish of you!"  
  
Draco only shrugged as silence fell among them. Harry slowly ran his fingers through that long silky hair, over and over again. It was soothing for both of them.  
  
"Draco?" asked Harry tentitively. Draco snorted softly and scooted closer to the warm body. Harry smiled. It seemed like Draco had fallen asleep.  
  
"Draco." He pushed on one small shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you think we can push the wedding date up?"  
  
That got Draco's full attention. Blue eyes opened wide unto a serine face.  
  
"What are you saying Harry?"  
  
Draco sat up and moved over.  
  
"Well, I want to marry you. You know that. But I am afraid of what the war will bring. I want to marry you now. If you'll agree, that is."  
  
Draco stared into the pale face in front of him. Tears slowly gathered in those bright eyes and Draco had to fight to keep tears out of his own.  
  
"Are you sure Harry? I don't want to force you into anything."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm sure. I figured we could ask Dumbledore to marry us and have Snape and MacGonagall act as witnesses."  
  
Draco's face twisted into a frown.  
  
"Are you sure you want MacGonagall there?"  
  
"Who else would act as witness? Ron? No, I haven't quite forgiven him yet."  
  
"Alright. I agree. When do you want to have the ceremony?"  
  
Harry thought a moment. One hand went to his stomach and rubbed slowly. Draco smiled and curled up next to Harry's side.  
  
"Saturday?"  
  
"Saturday will be perfect. Tomorrow, we'll ask our witnesses."  
  
Harry smiled and soon drifted off to dream land.  
  
Harry woke with an itching feeling traveling down his spine. The air crackled with suppressed lightning and static. The feeling wouldn't leave and soon had Harry in a bad mood. But he remembered his promise to Draco and soon was on the hunt for MacGonagall.  
  
He finally found the allusive transfigurations teacher huddled in a closet down the hall from her classroom.  
  
"Uh, Professor? What are you doing in this closet?"  
  
MacGonagall jumped in surprise. Turning around, her arms were full of different odds and ends.  
  
"Oh! Hello Mr. Potter. I was looking for objects to use for my second years. What may I do for you today?"  
  
Harry clasped his hands behind his back and smiled. Maybe if he timed this just right, he could get her to drop everything in her hands.  
  
"I was merely wondering if you would be a witness to my marriage with Draco Saturday."  
  
The sound of several objects hitting the floor made him grin. MacGonagall picked the objects up with a wave of her wand as she gazed at him in shock.  
  
"You are getting married to Draco?"  
  
Harry nodded. After a few minutes of staring open mouthed at Harry, the Professor managed to over come her surprise.  
  
"Of course I would be willing to be your Witness. Thank you for asking me." Her eyes shined with approval and happiness.  
  
"Thank you Professor. We will have it in the morning, I think. I will notify you later. I have to find Draco."  
  
Harry sped off but the itchiness continued as he progressed down the hall. The farther he went, the higher the itchiness went. By the time he arrived at the classroom, Harry was getting very frustrated.  
  
"Hey, Draco, I." Harry trailed off as he froze in shock. There in front of him stood none other than Draco Malfoy- kissing someone else.  
  
Harry's heart shattered. Draco stopped at the sound of Harry's voice and froze. He pushed away the man and stared at Harry's stricken face.  
  
"Harry, this- this isn't what it looks like-"  
  
"Oh," said Harry. His voice was filled with pain and sadness and yet, his face showed none of the pain his heart was feeling. "Then what is it, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco took one step closer to Harry but froze at the look of intense rage hiding beneath those ice green eyes.  
  
"H-Harry, you have to listen to me. It's not what it looks like! I was just- "  
  
"Helping me." The figure rose from the shadows it was currently hiding in. A pale face with dark eyes. Something about him lit the darkness lingering in Harry's soul.  
  
"Helping? How? By kissing you to death? I don't care Draco. You hurt me. I- I thought you- you loved me. But I guess I was wrong." Harry's voice cracked in pain. It was true that no one loved him then, if Draco was willing to betray Harry.  
  
"Don't talk to me Malfoy. Don't come near me again."  
  
With a last look around, Harry ran out of the room. Down the hall he went, past pictures and out of the front door. One hand was over his stomach holding his unborn child. If Draco could betray someone he loved then this child would never know its father.  
  
Tears flowed down his face. Harry could feel the coldness in his soul float up and up, trying to find its way into his mind. His heart, the only thing he had left to give, was brutally ripped from his soul and thrust into the ground, and with out it, Harry was nothing.  
  
He looked at his hand as he ran, finding that gold and silver ring mocking him. Harry tore it off and flung it into the trees. It was a promise of happily ever after and he knew deeply in his heart-there was no such thing as happily ever after.  
  
AN: I know, this last part is kind of sad. But it just had to be done. The reason Draco was "kissing" some one else will be explained (hopefully) in later chapters. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and enjoy! ~Ta-ta 


	23. Ch: 23

When Angels Die Ch: 23 Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Harry ran until his legs gave out and his lungs felt like they would burst. Tears still fell down his cheeks but he didn't bother to wipe them away. He just couldn't find the will to move. His heart had been pulled away and smashed onto the floor without a thought of the consequences.  
  
What did he have, then? If Draco didn't want him, then what did he have left? The only friend he had was Snape. But Snape had a lot on his mind to deal with at the moment. The only thing he had was the baby growing inside his body.  
  
If he concentrated real hard, Harry could almost feel the life growing day by day. Each day it got a little bit stronger. Yes, this was the only thing he had left, the only thing he had that could keep him from going into depression.  
  
A snap to his left caught his attention. Harry looked deeply around him and was shocked to notice how far he had run under his depression. He was almost halfway to Hogsmead.  
  
A snap sounded again. Harry's Staff immerged from his pocket. He crept closer to the forest, one step at a time. His senses were heightened beyond normal and he could feel the shifting in the air. Some thing was there, lurking. He didn't have to wait long. A shadow jumped out at him, knocking him flat on the ground. Harry barely had time to mutter stupefy before fangs tried to sink themselves into the flesh under his arm.  
  
A heavy body thumped to the ground. With out a last look around, Harry took off back towards Hogworts. The War had finally started.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was sitting with his head in his hands as a very pissed off Severus Snape.  
  
"You kissed some one else? Why? I thought you had more common sense than that Draco? That is something Weasley would do!"  
  
"I know what I did was wrong. God, he's never going to forgive me."  
  
Snape paused in his paces and stared down at the young man in pity. Why he was defending Potter was obvious- Harry might be a half-wit but he had become one of Snape's true friends. Besides, he was going to be a godfather. And Draco didn't know.  
  
"Draco," he said softly. A tear stained face lifted itself from its pale captors. "Why did you do it?"  
  
Draco cleared his throat before replying.  
  
"Lord Renel has the gift of Spell Searching and Breaking. He can sense spells placed on an unwary person and break them with his touch."  
  
Snape frowned. "What does this have to do with you kissing him?"  
  
"It seems Lucius placed a spell on me when I was young. When I finally married, this spell would entrap my mind and I would eventually go mad. I would have become a pawn for Voldemort to use, since this spell was tied to his mind. Sort of like Imperious. I had no clue it existed. It was a sleeping spell- one unknown to its host until the master set it off.  
  
"Renel cornered me in class and told me about it. He said he could break it so I could be free to marry Harry. A lot of good it did."  
  
"I understand most of it but why was he kissing you?"  
  
Draco dropped his weary head into his waiting hands and sighed.  
  
"Because it was weaved into the back of my mind, regular touching wouldn't work. He had to touch the inside of my mouth to be able to remove it. And no, he couldn't just stick his finger down my throat."  
  
He glared at Snape as he answered his unspoken question.  
  
"So he kissed you," Snape concluded.  
  
Draco nodded. "Do you think Harry will forgive me?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
"I can't loose him, Severus. I just can't. He's the only one who can bring me to life, who can make me feel. Oh gods, I fucked up."  
  
"Yes you did," Snape said, not unkindly. He gently ran his hand through Draco's hair in a soothing gesture. "But he loves you as much as you love him. If you explain what happened, I'm sure he will forgive you."  
  
All was quiet in the small room. Suddenly Snape started laughing. Draco looked up and glared.  
  
"So glad to see my predicament is a source for your amusement," he said acidly.  
  
"No, no Draco. I was just thinking how funny it was, me giving you advice on your love life. Oh how I sound like Dumbledore."  
  
Draco smiled slight but before he could respond, bells echoed throughout the school.  
  
"Shit, it's an attack!"  
  
Both men sped out of the room and up the hall. It was time to fight.  
  
Harry stood next to Dumbledore as Hermione rushed the children into the heart of the castle.  
  
The children are coming, he said to the castle. An affirmative nod was all he got.  
  
The Dragon, Unicorns, Shapeshifter and Werewolves in animal form formed a line of solid soldiers in front of the castle. In the distance they could all see waves upon waves of Voldemort supporters. Moment's later, Harry felt the wards shatter.  
  
"How did they get in?" asked Draco. He caught Harry's arm as he weaved from the impact.  
  
"They," Harry cleared his throat. He gently moved out of Draco's embrace before continuing. "They were already in the Forbidden Forest when we cast the new wards. They were able to destroy it from the inside out."  
  
"Damn. Where are the students?"  
  
"Safe," said Dumbledore, approaching from the staff table. "Hermione led them to the safe room moments ago. They are safe for now."  
  
"Are we ready then?" asked Snape.  
  
Harry looked around the assembled people. Many of the students from fifth year up stood along side them. Some were in the air above them, ridding broomsticks but he didn't think that would help them against dragons. For Voldemort had brought dragons, Dark Elves, Vampires and Werewolves as well. How did it come to this?  
  
Everyone stood as silence fell around them. It was time.  
  
Voldemort lined up his followers yards away and he too readied for his attack.  
  
"Ready?" asked Harry softly.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," someone responded.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
No one knew which side shouted the first curse but once it was sent, more followed. Draco stood next to Harry as much as possible, protecting his back. Dragon fire filled the air and Harry let off curse after curse with his Staff of Power.  
  
Many fell around them and soon Harry's cloak was soaked with blood, some of it his, most of it was from his enemies. Harry saw a dragon fall from the sky and landed with a loud boom. The field on which he had once called home was littered with bodies. And yet, no matter how many times a Death Eater would fall, more seemed to come.  
  
Sometime during the fight, Harry had become separated from Draco. He could see no one through the many bodies fighting in his way. But then, as he killed a form in front of him, he saw the one thing he had wanted all his life- Voldemort.  
  
Harry smiled. He walked calmly towards the Dark Lord; casting such an aura of power no one touched him. Voldemorts cold crimson eyes leveled on him with a cold smile.  
  
"Hello, Harry."  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"I asked you once to join me but you refused. Now you will die, with or with out that Staff of Power. It will not defeat me."  
  
Harry merely smiled. "Do you think you can kill me? Even if you have more power than me, I can still defeat you. After all, I have the one thing you don't."  
  
"Really?" Voldemorts voice dropped and chilled the air. "And what would that be?"  
  
"A family. A reason to live. And what do you have? Nothing but a scaly body and people to do your dirty work. You are a coward."  
  
Voldemorts eyes narrowed. Without any warning a spell zoomed towards him. But Harry was ready and it was easily avoided.  
  
"Is that all you got?" taunted Harry.  
  
He had learned one thing about Voldemort- if you piss him off enough, he looses his mind and is easily defeated. Harry's plan was to make Voldemort so pissed he stopped thinking about ways to kill Harry and just attack.  
  
Harry fired off his own spell and waited. Soon spells from both of them were zooming left and right, both unchecked and using any spells necessary to defeat his opponent. Using a moment to look around, Harry saw a site that lifted his spirits. They were winning.  
  
"It looks like you're loosing Voldemort!"  
  
A hiss was all he received. It was time to end this. Reaching to the depth of his soul, Harry brought his power up to the surface in a spinning sphere. A light glowed around the two of them, trapping them within its depth. It was getting brighter and brighter. Soon the whole world revolved around the two of them.  
  
"Goodbye Voldemort," whispered Harry. Then the whole world exploded.  
  
AN: And here is another chapter. There won't be many more left and there won't be a sequel. I already know this but I do hope everyone likes it. Thanks for the review and enjoy! ~Ta-ta 


	24. Ch: 24

When Angels Die Ch: 24 Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
A thunderous boom shook the air as another dragon fell. Glints and shards of fire fell from the sky, little pieces of a broken mirror cutting deeply into the flesh, melting deep into the skin.  
  
Draco was standing on the other side of the field, fending off Death Eater after Death Eater as he tried to protect the entrance from invaders. After his separation from Harry, Draco sped back to the entrance. Many of his comrades had fallen, one right in front of him, as he hurried off.  
  
A sudden bright light caught his eye. Turning, he saw a huge and shining bubble, growing minute by minute. There was only one person who could create something like that- Harry.  
  
"Harry!" he shouted. Draco sped off down the field. "Avada Kedavra!" A Death Eater fell in front of him. Draco wouldn't stop for anything; the only thought that stayed in his mind was 'Get to Harry'.  
  
He was only feet away when the world exploded. The gathering ball of light pulsed-then shattered, the force behind it knocking Draco to his feet. He lay there for a few seconds more, gathering his breath and his wits.  
  
"Harry?" he called. Rolling over onto his feet, Draco saw a large crater smashed into the ground-right where Harry was standing.  
  
"Harry?" he cried. Draco ran towards the crater, intent on finding Harry. A deep and unsettling feeling buried its self deep into his stomach. Something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
The ground around the crater was scorched and blackened, crumbling around the edges. A blackened skeleton lay on the outside of the circle. Draco gave it a wide berth as he moved on. More bodies littered the ground the closer Draco progressed to the inside of the circle.  
  
The one he was looking for was nowhere to be seen. Draco searched frantically left and right. Stumbling down into the whole, he stopped. There lay a very hurt and damaged Harry. Blood poured down the side of his face from a cut above his eye. One arm was turned at an odd angle, no doubt broken.  
  
Draco slowly stepped forward, words of healing readied on his lips. "Harry?" A moan of pain was all he got in response. Rushing down next to Harry, Draco healed what he could. The blood stopped flowing and the arm started to straighten. Before it stopped.  
  
Draco scooped up Harry's body and rushed towards the castle. Harry stayed unconscious most of the time before Draco found Madam Pomfrey. Draco stayed and watched Harry being put to bed. After that was done, he left in search of survivors.  
  
Harry moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Light from the window shot down into his eyes, making him wince. Who opened the damn curtain?  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Like shit," he responded. Opening both his eyes, he turned to see Snape resting on the chair next to him.  
  
"What happened? Why are you here?"  
  
Snape smiled slightly. "I was hoping you could tell me what happened. All I know was you did something to kill Voldemort. I was hurt by a Shape shifter, as I was helping Draco bring you in."  
  
Harry frowned and turned away. His sight caught a familiar blond head peaking out of the covers from the bed across from him.  
  
"What happened to Draco?" he asked before remembering what had happened.  
  
"He just collapsed from exhaustion. I made him go to sleep after he sat by your side for three days straight."  
  
Harry was still staring at Draco. Snape noticed and placed a hand on top of Harry's limp hand.  
  
"He doesn't know, does he?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanted to tell him after the wedding. You know, as a surprise. He was going to be a daddy. But now I'm not so sure." Harry choked back a sob.  
  
Snape tightened his hand around Harry's, holding the other mans hand.  
  
"He loves you Harry. He told me what happened and I assure you he didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please, let him explain. Neither of you are one without the other. I promise you he didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Silence fell between them both. Harry sat there and stared at the man that he still loved, despite of what had occurred.  
  
"Who died?" asked Harry. Snape let him change the subject without a word.  
  
"Many. Dumbledore and McGonagall were among them. Also, we lost some of the seventh and sixth years. Sinistra and Vector were lost as they defended the children from the Shape shifters that had gotten inside the building. Ron and Hermione only suffered some minor injuries."  
  
"Oh. How are the children?"  
  
"They are okay. Most of them suffered no wounds or injuries. The castle kept them well defended."  
  
"Who is the new Headmaster?"  
  
Snape shifted and a small smile fell upon his face.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
They passed back into silence, both lost in their own dreams. Harry's eyes slowly began to drift shut.  
  
"Goodnight Harry."  
  
With a small kiss on the fore head, Snape left the room. And Harry fell asleep.  
  
When Harry woke a second time, some one was holding his hand, lightly rubbing circles on the back of it in an unconscious gesture.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
"Draco?" Harry tried to pull back his hand but was stopped.  
  
"Please-please don't. I need to talk to you, to make you understand. I'm so sorry for every thing. I need you to understand."  
  
"How Draco? How can you explain what you did to me? That hurt more than anything I have ever been through. How can you make me understand?"  
  
"I can make you see my memory. Of what happened."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Are you willing to do this?"  
  
Green eyes stared into broken gray.  
  
"I'm willing."  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter is short but I had to stop it here. Next chapter we get to go into Draco's memory of what happened. Well, thanks to all those who have reviewed! Until next chapter then. ~Ta-ta 


	25. Ch: 25

When Angels Die Ch: 25 Disclaimer: Not mine so get lost.  
  
"Are you willing?"  
  
Green eyes met broken green.  
  
"I'm willing."  
  
Draco muttered a spell under his breath and placed one hand on the side of Harry's temple. One moment, everything was normal. Then, everything swirled in gray, turning faster and faster. Harry was unable to break away and soon was sucked into those silver-gray eyes and deep into Draco's memory.  
  
"Shit, I'm late," muttered Draco, rushing down the halls and through empty classrooms. "Where is a witness when you need one?"  
  
Draco was off looking for his witness, much like Harry was, when it happened. Deep in Draco's memory, Harry looked around. This was much like a Pensive or Riddles diary in second year. Harry could see and hear everything, he just couldn't touch anything.  
  
Draco entered the Defense classroom, not bothering to look around. Trying to find his witness was like trying to shoot fish in a stream- almost impossible.  
  
"I swear that man is a ghost. When you need him, you can never find him. Not in the Potions lab, not in his quarters. Where the hell did Severus go?"  
  
"Have you tried the Headmasters office?" asked a voice to his left. Draco jumped at the sound, pulling his wand out at the same time, pointing it without aiming.  
  
Finally finding the shadowed form, Draco motioned him forward. Out behind the desk came the tall figure of Lord Renel.  
  
"Merlin's' bones, Renel, you scared the shit out of me." Draco relaxed his arm and placed his wand away. Renel stalked foreword and around the desk, staring at Draco in an odd way. Draco paid no attention to this as he walked to his desk and opened the top drawer.  
  
Harry watched as the memory-Draco pulled out a small black box. Draco opened it to reveille a thick gold and silver wedding band with a design of small vines and flowers wrapping around a crest of two swords and a shield. A blue diamond so light it looked silver sat in the middle of the crest.  
  
"What a beautiful ring. Is it for Harry?" asked Renel.  
  
Harry looked positively shocked. The ring looked expensive but it was so beautiful. Memory-Draco looked positively proud at his accomplishment. The happiness on his face made him look years younger, like the Draco Harry left behind. It was a look Harry rarely saw on his face anymore.  
  
Concentrating, Harry got a small shock as he realized he could feel memory- Draco's emotions. Right at this moment, all the pride and happiness he felt was echoed in Harry's mind.  
  
"Yes it is. It our families' crests, or part of them anyway. One sword is the Potter's crest, the other is Malfoy's family. The shield is from my crest while the vines came from the Potters. So did the gem, as a matter of fact. I hope Harry likes this."  
  
"I am sure he will. Draco, I have an important issue involving Harry and I wish to speak with you."  
  
Harry felt alarm and worry flash through Draco's mind.  
  
"What happened? Is Harry alright?"  
  
"Harry is fine. It is actually with you that there is a problem. You see, I can sense a dormant spell placed on you. I have the gift of Spell Searching and Breaking. I can read dormant spells with a touch. I can do the same thing when I have to Break a spell. May I touch your arm?"  
  
Draco threw a calculating look at the man in front of him. After a few minutes of silence, Draco reluctantly nodded. One pale hand touched Draco on the hand. Harry got a ghost feeling of mist and wind riding up his arm, searching for something. It hit a barrier somewhere deep inside Draco's mind.  
  
The feeling of mist and wind probed his mind, over and over, each time meeting a solid wall of resistance. A few seconds later, the feeling and probing disappeared completely. Draco blinked and looked at Renel. Whatever the elf lord had found mustn't have been pleasant. That pale face looked grave indeed.  
  
"What did you find? I have a feeling it was nothing good."  
  
Removing a handkerchief from his pocket, Lord Renel wiped his hands. Harry slid over next to an extremely nervous Draco and watched what happened.  
  
"It is bad, I won't lie to you about that. Some one in your past placed a spell on you. The nature of this spell- why they used this, I have no idea- is to entrap your mind-after you are married, making you a drone. You would have no mind, nothing at all. You would have been controlled by the maker of the spell, with no will. Where you to be married when you were younger?"  
  
Draco looked absolutely shocked. Someone (most likely his father) placed a spell on him to make him a drone?  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes. I was engaged to Pansy Parkinson, but that didn't go through. I was in love with Harry at the time and the slut got pregnant with some Slytherin baby. As far as I know, the baby is still alive."  
  
Harry looked at the two memory figures in shock. This was news to him! But still, why would Draco be kissing Renel? A feeling of sadness washed over him, coming from Draco.  
  
"I won't be able to marry Harry, will I." It was more of a statement than a question. The look of utter loss wrenched Harry's heart.  
  
"There is a way, Draco. You might not like it, but there is a way."  
  
A flash of hope lit his eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can break this spell, but it would require something more than just being able to touch you. I would have to kiss you, in order to reach the inside of your head, to where the spell is hiding. I told you, you would not like it."  
  
Draco stared at him in shock. Him, kiss some one other than Harry? But, if the spell didn't get broken, then he wouldn't be able to marry his beloved. Oh, what to do?  
  
Harry felt the disbelief, sadness, and anger that flashed through memory- Draco. Now he was starting to understand why Draco was kissing Renel. But there had to be away around this, wasn't there?  
  
Draco was having the exact same thoughts.  
  
"Isn't there another way around this?" he asked in desperation.  
  
"No, there isn't. I am sorry; I do not want to do this any more than you do. I do not like kissing another's chosen. The breaking of this spell will also allow you to see into each other's hearts, much like real soul mates are allowed to do. This spell blocks many things from you, Draco, and some of them are gifts you have been denied. It is the only way- unless you decide not to marry Harry."  
  
"No, I can't do that. Are you sure this is the only way?"  
  
A nod was all he received.  
  
"Fine, let's do this."  
  
Draco stood and walked to Renel's side. With an awkward look, Renel bent his dark head and kissed Draco. Smooth lips met smooth lips but Draco felt absolutely nothing. Usually he would feel something when kissing someone but kissing Renel felt like kissing air.  
  
Harry stared at the memory pair and felt his heart start to break all over again. But a feeling of nothingness made him glace back at the pair with a questioning look. Draco didn't feel anything from that kiss? That was odd, but it made Harry's heart slightly lighter. Now that he knew what had happened, Harry didn't feel that bad. But he still felt hurt and wounded.  
  
Another sense assaulted his mind. A feeling of freedom and release swept over him with all the force of a raging river. The spell had broken! A sudden gasp from the doorway made him turn. Harry came face to face with himself. Draco turned and tried to tell memory-Harry what had happened but he wouldn't listen.  
  
A deep depression and sadness so deep it made Harry want to cry swept over him. Draco hurt just as much as he did- all for a stupid mistake.  
  
The memory started to swirl and twist, becoming disoriented and distorted. With a great heave, Harry was tossed out of Draco's memory and slammed back into his own mind and body.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and found tears gently drying on his face.  
  
"That's what happened?"  
  
Draco nodded and looked away, still holding one of Harry's small hands.  
  
"I'm sorry for hurting you, Harry. Even if it was unintentional. I still love you and I always will. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Harry looked at him for one moment.  
  
"I don't know. I need a day or two to come to terms with my heart. My head wants to forgive you but my heart needs some convincing. Can you give me till tomorrow?"  
  
Draco nodded. On impulse, Harry reached up and grabbed Draco by the neck, pulling him in for a soft kiss.  
  
"You are forgiven," he said, right before their lips met.  
  
A tingle swept down from their interlocked lips and raced towards his brain. Fireworks suddenly erupted inside him, colors he had no words for flashing behind closed eyelids. They both broke away at the same time, gasping for breath.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"I don't know, Harry, I don't know. But I will find out."  
  
"So you'll wait for tomorrow?"  
  
"I would wait for all eternity, you know that. I will see you tomorrow."  
  
Draco got up and left, Harry watching his retreating back the whole way. Only one thing was on his mind- what the hell happened?  
  
AN: Much longer than the last chapter! Anyway, I need your help. Should Harry forgive Draco? Should they get back together? Leave your answer in your review and I will decide what happens by the amount of votes I get! Anyway, (I really love that word, haven't you noticed?) thank you to all that have reviewed and I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! ~Ta-ta 


	26. Ch: 26

When Angels Die Ch: 26 Disclaimer: (I am tired of writing this.)) Not mine; I do hope you know that. AN: This is a quickie, I know some people have e-mailed me about this and I would like everyone to know that it is possible to forgive someone you love and yet not get back together. My boyfriend for one year kissed another girl and I forgave him but we didn't get back together. Instead, he's been my best friend for four years. Just thought you would like to know.  
  
Two days had passed from when Draco had left Harry alone in the hospital. After Draco had left, Harry had struggled out of bed and sneaked passed Madam Pomfrey's office. The old witch was notorious for keeping her patients under lock and key.  
  
But now, without Draco or Severus to keep him company, Harry found himself to be rather lonely. He attended press conferences set up by the Ministry, talked to the reporters, and tried to ignore the growing heap of fan mail that poured in day after day. Harry's defeat of Voldemort was big news, even if everyone "knew" Harry would be the one to kill him.  
  
It was during the second day of isolation that it happened. While rooting through the various amount of fan mail, Lord Renel materialized next to his elbow.  
  
"Harry, we need to talk."  
  
"No," a basket full of fruit went flying, "We don't. I have nothing to say to you."  
  
"No? Nothing?" Renel's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes, nothing."  
  
"Now, that is were we have a problem. You have been misled. I did not mean to kiss Draco to tear you two apart. I truly did find that spell on him, Harry. I do not mess with another's soul mate like that, it is rude."  
  
Harry straightened up. "Why are you telling me this? I know it was all because of a spell. I know that."  
  
"Do you?" Renel took one step forward. "Do you really understand? I don't think you do. You and Draco are soul mates. Do you understand what that means?"  
  
Harry looks at him blankly.  
  
"I didn't think you did. It means your souls' are tied together. Forever. What he feels, you will get an echo. In some instances, there was telepathy on both sides. If you two do not reconcile your differences, you will both die."  
  
Harry quickly sat down. This was not what he wanted; he did not want to know that he had the power to kill Draco. Did he love Draco? Yes, he did. He always had. The blond man was the only one who could ever make him feel, who could bring him to life.  
  
"He'll die?"  
  
"Yes. You love him, to the very depths of your being." Renel clasped one pale hand in his own. It was so cold, no warmth radiated from it. "You need to tell him you love him, Harry. You need to go to him, no more hiding. Can you do it?"  
  
Dark green eyes met the elf lord's compassionate ones. Could he? Could he go to Draco and tell him he wanted to continue being with him?  
  
"I don't know if I am strong enough."  
  
"Don't be strong enough just follow the strength of your heart."  
  
"I can't."  
  
Lord Renel placed both of his hands on Harry's cheeks. Bringing his face up, he locked eyes with Harry.  
  
"Close your eyes and listen to my voice. Think, deep inside you, there is a path. Follow it through the thick forests and under the warm sunshine. Where does it lead? Follow it."  
  
Harry obediently conjured the afore mentioned path inside his mind. The birds were chirping and a soft breeze flowed through the air. It was so peaceful here, so silent. He never wanted to leave. But a soft voice was edging him on.  
  
With no other choice, he followed the smooth path set before him. Waterfalls with sprays of rainbows shot up here and there through the glimpses of the trees. He looked up and saw a blue sky with no clouds. Here was his peace.  
  
A voice suddenly interrupted his peaceful place.  
  
"Here is your center, your place where no one can hurt you and all your desires can be found. Many of these you will see as you walk down the path. What do you see?"  
  
"Presents. Presents from my child hood that I never got. And my parents. The snitch and the Cup, Gryffindor winning the House Cup, Sirius alive and well. My child growing up loved."  
  
"Good. Keep going deeper into the forest. Here your most desired and unconscious wants will come to life."  
  
Harry looked around. Power and control leapt through him. He saw only what he wanted to see. Over next to a rainbow was his very own house. Children ran on the outside with black unruly hair shinning in the sunlight. Laughter reached his ears. Harry smiled but kept moving.  
  
He saw more things as he went through the sunlight, some he wasn't even aware of. But he could see the end of the path just ahead of him. He was almost there.  
  
When he reached the end of that path, the long one he had traveled for so long, he was shocked at what he had seen.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing here?"  
  
The figure only smiled and raised his arms. "Will you come to me, Harry?"  
  
His body racked with shivers. Oh, how he wanted to fling himself into those solid arms. How he wanted to fall. But could he?  
  
"Here," said Renel, "is the object of your most desired possession. Now, you are about to lose this most precious gift. What will happen when it's gone?"  
  
The ghost of Draco slowly started to dissolve. Harry reached out quickly to try to save him. Two hands joined-but the other was quickly swept away. He stared blankly at the air he had held moments before. Draco was gone.  
  
Instantly, Harry felt sadness and panicked. Draco, he couldn't be gone forever, could he? No, no he was the father of his child, he couldn't loose him.  
  
"If you keep on going the way you are, Harry, you will lose him. Eventually Draco will leave you. It will hurt him, but he will only think of you and how this will be what you want. Is this what you want? To be alone? Is it?"  
  
"No. NOOOO!"  
  
Harry snapped out of his dream state with a snap. He knew what he wanted and he wanted Draco. He wanted his love back and he was going to get it.  
  
"Thank you Renel but I must find Draco. I know what I want now and that is him. Do you know where he would be?"  
  
"You know him better than I, Harry. But I would try his quarters. He has barely left them. Good luck."  
  
Harry flashed one brilliant smile and took off at a run. He had to find Draco; he had to, before he disappeared forever. He wouldn't' know how he would feel if Draco vanished from his life. Harry felt cold fear as that reality hit home. For that was what it was, a possibility for the future.  
  
But first, Harry had to let his love know how he truly feels. Draco had to know and accept Harry's apology. He had acted like an ass but with good reason. He hoped Draco still wanted to marry him.  
  
He had to find Draco.  
  
AN: Here is another chapter, though not as long as the others. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy! Until next time then. ~Ta-ta 


	27. Ch: 27

When Angel Die Ch: 27  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
The halls were crowded with children coming and going, chatting to themselves about the death of Voldemort. Some stared at Harry like he had grown a second head. In his rapid dash he knocked down several kids and barely stopped long enough to pull them up.  
  
Why was he running so hard? Fear. All his life the people who had loved him had disappeared or turned their backs on him. After his crappy childhood, Harry had developed a deep-rooted fear of being in love with anyone- and when he had fallen for his silver-eyed dragon, this unreasonable fear crept up on him with a passion; Draco, who loved him for what he was, was the best thing that had happened to him in his whole life.  
  
Paintings whirled by faster and faster as Harry plunged down the stairs at a neck-braking pace. But he did not stop and did not worry about his own safety. He finally reached his and Draco's rooms, Harry hoping that Draco was still in there and not somewhere off on his own escapade. Muttering the password- verite de la couer- Harry entered.  
  
"Draco?" Harry panted out loud to the empty living room. A small noise to his left caught his attention. Harry drifted closer to the bedroom. Draco stood next to the bed, remaking the sheets and covers into a less rumpled state. His hair fell in white blond wisps and Harry smiled slightly as a faint humming- slightly off key- met his ears.  
  
Draco looked up and smiled uncertainly at Harry. "Hi, Harry. Did Madam Pomfrey finally let you out on your own?"  
  
Harry ignored the question and said quietly, "Draco, we need to talk."  
  
Draco's pale face immediately paled and turned serious. Straightening up, he sat down on the edge of the bed, motioning for Harry to do the same. He ignored the invitation and started pacing up and down across the floor. Harry had to explain this to Draco, had to make him see the fear Draco had inadvertently brought to him.  
  
"Let me talk, please, with out any interruptions. I want to tell you right off that I love with all of my heart. But seeing you with Renel- even inadvertently- nearly tore out my heart. All my life I haven't been loved- this you already know. Growing up with that hateful family made me ignorant to the term 'love' and what it meant. Then I came here.  
  
"This was my home and for the first time I had friends whom I loved and who loved me back- or so I thought. And I fell in love with you. I don't think you know it, Draco, but you were my first love, my only love. I was afraid of loosing you. Then, something I never thought would happen had happen. I was betrayed by all those I had held dear. That only helped to reinforce the belief that nothing good or loved would stay."  
  
Draco's eyes darkened to a stormy gray, filled with sadness as these memories washed over his Harry.  
  
"I finally came back home after I was proved innocent, where I found you- the person I had fallen in love with- who I still loved. That was one emotion the Dementor's couldn't suck out of me. I buried it deep within myself but it was still there. And when I saw you with Renel, I thought that everything I was forced to believe was true- that I didn't deserve to be loved."  
  
"That is not true!" shouted Draco, reaching out to grasp Harry's hand. He dragged the smaller man to him, cradling Harry's chin in his hand. "You deserve love, Harry. You, out of every one living, deserves to be happy."  
  
Green eyes filled with tears and Harry looked deeply into Draco's eyes. "I know. I finally know this Draco, and that is why I'm here- to ask you if you still love me. Because I still love you. I'm sorry for the way I reacted but I just needed the time."  
  
Draco traced Harry's lips with his finger, marveling in the gift he was sent in the form of his small angelic lover. He sealed Harry's mouth with a tender and loving kiss.  
  
"Don't be sorry, love, I probably would have done worse to me if I was in your place. I will always love you."  
  
Harry's lips crashed into Draco's with all the force of a raging storm, knocking both of them onto the bed. That night was filled with the most passionate love making either of them had experienced in their lives. But after they were both sated and lay in the comfort of each other's arms, Draco looked down at Harry curiously and said, "Are you getting fat?"  
  
Harry glared at his love, asking quietly, "Did you call me fat?"  
  
"Uhhh," said Draco, recognizing the look in Harry's eyes. "No?"  
  
Draco soon found himself with a face full of pillow and a bed full of a very grumpy partner. He learned never to call Harry fat again.  
  
The morning came with Harry's spirits restored and the two reunited lovers happily walked into the Great Hall holding hands. There was a lot of work needed to restore the wizarding world to a peaceful place and the Ministry back to its former glory. Harry knew this but also knew that with Draco at his side, he could face any storm and come out unscathed.  
  
Glancing down at his now rounding tummy, he grinned and slipped into his seat next to Severus. Funeral arrangements were being made for those who had died during the battle at Hogwarts and all agreed on a monument being erected in the schoolyard to honor those who had passed. Also, to Harry's immense pleasure, a coalition between all magical creatures was being made- to promote the awareness of magic in all its differences to the world.  
  
The Ministry of Magic was torn apart in a Civil War- those who had believed in Voldemorts return against those who didn't- and a new Minister was yet to be elected- though Harry had a sneaky suspicion that Draco was going to run for the office. It was, after all, something his Slytherin would do. How that would effect his life was yet to be seen.  
  
Harry glanced around the hall with pride. In every face he could see, a look of relief, peace, and strength was displayed for all to see. It seemed, that in these troubled times, even the smallest of children had grown up. None looked under stress and all looked ready to take on the world. Harry hoped this ambition would take them far.  
  
Severus had shocked Harry by standing up in the middle of the whole hall, saying with pride, "In account of recent events, I wasn't able to present this. But I feel that now is the time. With great honor and pride- yes, I said pride- I am able to present Harry Potter with his Diploma of Graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after many years and loads of determination and work on his part. If anyone deserves it, he does. Congratulations." And out of nowhere, a small parchment in silver ink appeared on his table. The whole hall rocked with applause and tears slowly cascaded down his cheeks. This was a truly worthy surprise.  
  
The days passed quickly and soon Harry and Draco were wed. It was a small wedding with only a few people- Severus and the Elvin Lords among the guest- invited. Held at Hogwarts, Harry and Draco surrounded themselves with loved ones and soon took off for a few weeks honeymoon. They couldn't stay too long, as they were both still teaching, but the time was well spent in France, the place of Draco's decedents.  
  
Though Harry was filling out, now well along into pregnancy, Draco had still not been notified about the upcoming addition to their family. Harry had the exact time on when to pop the good news all planned in his mind so when they returned- both darkly tanned and well fed- Harry only had to wait a few days.  
  
Severus was still going to be the godfather of the child and Harry had tricked Draco into picking out names-though it wasn't easy. After a night of love making Harry had asked what Draco would like to name their child if they should ever decide to have children. The result was if it was a girl to name her Serena Rosalyn Malfoy; if it were a boy, then it would be Cyrian Lucas Malfoy. Harry liked both names just as well.  
  
So the day finally came when Harry decided to tell Draco. Well, had to tell was more like it. After all, his stomach was well on its way to the round and heavy side and soon everyone would be able to tell what was going on.  
  
Sitting next to Severus, and with a slight wink at the godfather-to-be, Harry waited until the food had appeared and Draco was digging in. Harry himself touched nothing. He was beginning to feel the morning sickness catching up to him. And those weird night cravings really had thrown off his appetite.  
  
Draco was spooning some scrambled eggs into his mouth when Harry asked, "Draco, you love me right?"  
  
Draco nodded to his husband. "Yes, love, you know I do. Is something wrong?"  
  
Severus snorted lightly into his cup of coffee. Harry whacked him slightly outside the head, which earned him a reproachful look.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. Well, not wrong per say."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine. I just though you should know, I'm pregnant."  
  
Silence met Harry's statement. Every one turned to stare as they heard a loud thump. Draco had passed out.  
  
"Draco? Draco? Well, he took that better than I expected.."  
  
And they all lived happily ever after.  
  
AN: I know, really sucky ending but I just had to finish it on this sappy and high note. The password to Harry's chambers is "truth of the heart" if I got my French right. If I didn't, sorry to anyone who speaks French for butchering the language. If any of you are wondering, the baby is a girl. I don't plan on doing a sequel, maybe a one shot, but I don't know. Anyway, thank you for all of your support and reviews as this fic unfolded, I appreciate the wonderful reviews. Until we meet again. ~Ta-ta 


End file.
